Deeper Love
by Slivering
Summary: Sequel To "The One That Belongs," Misty is Ash's girlfriend, but as their relationship grows, will the pressure be too much for the raven-haired trainer? Especially with all these boys who have their eyes out for his beloved. COMPLETED!
1. A Little About The Present

**Deeper Love**

***PLEASE READ THE FIRST FANFICTION "THE ONE THAT BELONGS" THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO THAT STORY***

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

A Little About The Present

Its been a few months after Ash Ketchum found out his mother died, and he is an emotional wreck. And when I say that, I mean it.

Instant changing mood swings, where he's angry for a second and then burst into tears, crying himself to sleep every night.

One snarky comment, and he's holding back tears...but lets not blame him. His mother died afterall, and the poor boy already lost his dad after he _mysteriously _went missing when he was six. He doesn't have anyone left.

Oh, besides his new girlfriend, Misty Waterflower. She was probably the only good thing that happened to him in the past few months. They started dating at his birthday party when she'd confessed to him.

Unfortunately, no first dates, making out, or walks in the park occurred afterwards, because the following day he got news about his mother.

Now, he's holding onto Misty like she's the only person left in the world. Yes, a bit overprotective.

Still, he has gotten better then the first few weeks when he found out about his mom's death. First, he didn't believe it. Nope, he was too scared, too hopeful to believe it. He continued to tell himself and everyone else that his mother was just on a small vacation and would be back soon.

But that ended when he came to her funeral. Then, he started blaming himself that he should have came earlier and been with his mom at the hospital, even though he couldn't have prevented it, he still believed it was entirely his fault.

Afterwards, he started praying to god, _yes you heard me, _that to please bring his mom back, even though deep down, he knew it was no use. After that, he went into a depressed state. He felt numb. He stayed in his bedroom, cried, didn't go outside, and barely ate.

Now that its been a few months, he's started to recover a bit, and he finally let his friends convince him to go back on his journey to cheer him up. Pokemon usually succeeded in cheering Ash up.

They said goodbye to Dawn, as she said that Kenny offered her to travel with him, and she couldn't possibly say no. Her and Misty became pretty good friends, and promised to keep in touch, same with May and Drew who were going back to Hoenn again.

Brock also left, and all though his was sad to say bye to Misty and Ash, he had promised his girlfriend Erica to help her out at the gym, and also get in a bit of breeding practice in at the same time.

So, Ash and Misty were now travelling alone, not that they minded. It gave the some good time to be alone and work on building their relationship. Unfortunately, they were pretty much travelling around randomely catching pokemon, because Ash wasn't ready to compete for badges yet.

"Hey Ash, look its a _Milotic," _Misty said happily, pointing to a beautiful sea creature swimming in the ocean below them. They were standing ontop of a cliff, taking in the salty sea water and fresh natural air.

"Whatever," Ash droned, staring at the sea, but you could tell he was somewhere else. Misty gave his hand a comforting squeeze, and he turned his head slightly and gave her a small smile. "Sorry Misty, I've been a pretty bad boyfriend, huh?"

Misty's aquamarine eyes widened. "No!" she said fiercly, "Your the best boyfriend in the world Ash!" she insisted. Ash chuckled. "Kinda boring though,"

"Its not your fault," she sighed, "You've been through a lot,"

He bit his lip hard from crying again. He was tired of crying. "Yeah, but lets...lets...try to..think about the future instead of the past," he murmered sadly.

Misty looked at him surprised, and her face lit up. "Yeah! I was thinking...we should get married!" she blurted. Then she blushed. _I'm probably gonna scare him off. _she thought in disgust.

Ash laughed heartily. "Yes, we should," he nodded, a faint pink streak appearing over the bridge of his nose. Misty felt relieved. "Have some kids too," she added hopefully.

The raven-haired boy's brown eyes widened and then he smiled. "Yeah...future pokemon masters.." he thought, "They'll have to beat me first though!"

Misty looked at his admiringly. "I'm sure you'll become a pokemon master someday Ash," she said.

Ash sighed a bit, then gave her a small grin. "Yeah, and you'll be a Water Pokemon Master!"

Misty's face brightened, and then she chuckled. "Shoot, if we do have kids, their going to be surrounded by papparazi,"

Ash laughed at that, but he quickly became quiet. "Um...Misty...I've been meaning to ask you this...but I don't know if it would be too awkard..." he said, turning slighly red.

Misty kissed his forehead. "You can tell me anything Ash," she said softly.

Ash rocked back and forth on his shoes. "Well...you see...after well...um...my mom's dead, right?" his voice cracked a little, and his eyes got teary, but he composed himself, "I was wondering...I don't have a place to stay...so I wondering if I could stay at the gym...when I'm c-coming for breaks," he asked sheepishly.

Misty's mouth parted.

"I mean, in the guest room of course! Yeah, in seperate rooms...wayyy on the other side of the hall if you wish!" he stammered, looking flustered.

Misty giggled, nudging him. "Sure you can stay, I trust you," she winked.

Ash breathed in relief, putting his arm around his girlfriend. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, "Please stay with me forever,"

Misty sighed contently. "I love you too. I will forever," she assured him.

Ash leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was light, and a quick one, but Misty had been craving it for weeks now.

She didn't want to pressure him or anything, because of all the drama and all, but she had wanted to kiss after their kisses at his birthday party.

Misty moaned pleasurably. "I definitely love you," she said, leaning in a planting a quick kiss on his lips back.

He flushed slightly, and grinning. "Good,"

**Author's Notes**

I KNOW I KNOW! SHORT CHAPPIE! But, I kinda just wanted to introduce things to you. The next chapters will be longer. This was kinda to explain what happened since the party, in the first fanfic to this one, "The one that belongs," REVIEW PLEASE. This chapter isn't that interesting, because as I said before, its sort of an intro chappy. The rest will be more drama...and GASP some other guys will have their eye out for Misty! EEEKK! REVIEW!


	2. The Train Of Memories

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

The Train Of Memories

"I don't get it Ash...we just started back on the journey...how come you want to take a break so soon?" Misty asked curiously, as she walked down the train station, holding hands with her boyfriend.

"I..dunno...I'm not in the mood for pokemon training..." he said sadly, shaking his head. "I'd rather spend time with you at the gym,"

Misty raised an eyebrow. "I never thought I would see the day where Ash Ketchum would rather spend a few weeks in a cramped gym with his girlfriend's three annoying sisters, then train pokemon," she said dubiously.

He sighed. "Look Misty, I just want to! " he snapped, and Misty glared at him. "Your starting to get on my nerves with your attitude," she said, crossing her arms.

"I - I'm sorry Mist," he said, his lower lip trembling, "Please...I don't mean to come off rude to you..." he pleaded, and Misty swung her arm around his neck. "Okay," she whispered, giving him a light kiss on the nose.

He blushed and put his arm around her, as the walked down to the bench, where they would wait for the train to Cerulean.

"I'm bored," Ash droned, as they waited for the train, "Why'd we come so early," he looked at Misty accusingly.

The red-head stuck out her tongue. "Its better to be safe then sorry," she scolded, and Ash rolled his eyes.

"If your really bored, I'll check my backpack to see if I have cards or anything..." she muttered, unzipping her red backpack and shuffling through it.

Her aquamarine eyes widened as she felt her hands edge something. "Ooohh, do you want to look at photos!" she asked excitedly. "I have a photo album," she grinned.

Ash laughed. "Why would you bring a photo album to a pokemon journey?"

Misty giggled. "For times like this, when we're bored out of our minds,"

Ash smiled. "Are their pictures of us?" he asked quizzically. Misty shook her head. "Nah, I have a whole different photo album of me and you," she assured him. "And Brock...since we weren't dating back then..."

Misty opened up the book and looked at the first picture, snuggling up with Ash.

The first picture was of a tall boy with floppy brown hair and was wearing a very professional outfit. "Who's that?" Ash asked, "Your older brother?" He squinted, "Wait..hey...he looks familiar..."

Misty chuckled. "He's Danny! Remember the guy from the Orange Islands!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

Ash frowned. "Why do you have so many pictures of him?" he asked, flipping through the album as he found more pictures of Misty and Danny.

"Oh, well afterwards Danny came to visit Cerulean for a bit, and we became really close friends," she explained.

"Oh, well that's just peachy," Ash said bitterly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Misty looked at him with surprise, and laughed. "Awww is somebody jealous?" she teased.

Ash put both arms around her and ran his fingers through her beautiful red hair. "Yes I am," he admitted, "Wouldn't want to lose my angel to some..._danny kid," _he scoffed.

"He's older then you," Misty pointed out. Ash just shook his head. "Well, I don't like him," he mumbled.

Misty straightened up and put her hands on her hips. "C'mon Ash...Your friends with sooo many girl pokemon trainers...but I trust you! You should trust me!" she told him.

Ash slumped in his seat. "Yeah, but Danny..." he wrinkled his nose, "Remember...he told you were beautiful and that your name was so pretty and that junk," he scowled at the ground. "Sounds like he likes you to me,"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Ash...don't be so paranoid..he was just being friendly!" she assured him. "Better be," he muttered under his breath, and Misty gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. "Don't worry Ash, I'll always love you...I won't fall for some Danny kid, like you said," she smirked.

She grinned, cradling his head in her hands and leaning in for a delightful kiss.

Ash flushed. "I love you," he murmered. Misty nodded happily. "Same to you,"

Ash suddenly jumped up. "There's the train!" he exclaimed, as a train came whirring onto the railway, and abruptly stopped in front of the couple.

Ash and Misty scurried inside, and found that almost all the seats were full. "This sucks," Ash murmered, as he found there were only two empty spots, and both already had one person sitting in them.

Misty quickly sat beside someone, and smiled sweetly as Ash realized the other seat ment he had to sit beside some old grampa who was as fat as a cow.

Ash shot her a playful glare and sat down beside the the man, edging closer to the end of the seat, hugging his knees and trying to sit as far as humanly possible away from him.

Misty looked beside her and saw a boy about her age, with shaggy auburn hair and stabbing black eyes. Her eyes widened. "Rudy!" she exclaimed. The boy whipped around from the window, and broke into a smile. "Hey Misty!" he grinned, blushing.

"Hi," Misty said, smiling back.

Ash glanced to his side, and his mouth dropped. It was Rudy. THAT JERK FROM THE ORANGE ISLANDS.

"Rudy?" Ash asked in disbelief.

Rudy smirked. "Hey Ash," he said.

Ash glared at him. Rudy shrugged, and started flirting with Misty.

"Hey dude," Ash murmered, "Stop flirting with my girlfriend,"

Misty looked at him incredusouly, and Rudy snickered. "You guys are dating?" he asked.

Misty nodded, blushing. "Yeah," she said.

"YEAH, WE ARE," Ash said loudly, and Rudy raised an eyebrow.

Ash shot him another glare.

"Hold on, need to use the bathroom," Rudy said, getting up and walking down the aisle.

"Better hurry, don't want to pee your pants," Ash snickered, and Rudy frowned at him, and continued walking.

The minute he was out of hearing, Misty turned to Ash, a disapproving frown on her face. "Why are you being so rude?" she asked in a annoyed voice.

Ash chewed on his lip. "He..he...was...was..." Ash stuttered. Misty folded her arms across her chest. "Was what?" she asked, getting angry, "Being friendly? Catching up with an old friend?"

"He was flirting with you!" the raven-haired boy insisted.

"No he WASN'T," Misty snapped, turning around and facing the window.

Ash shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Misty..." he said quietly, "But what if...he..I dunno...tried to kiss you or something,"

Misty was fuming. "I AM NOT A LITTLE KID ASH. I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" she yelled, and a few people turned around and stared at them.

"I know that," Ash told her worridely, "But...but..."

"But nothing!" Misty cut in, "Your being rude and ignorant and I don't like it!"

Ash shrunk in his seat, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Having girl problem's huh?"

Ash turned around and saw the old man raising an eyebrow.

"OOookkayy," Ash turned back around the other way, staring at the floor, his face red.

Rudy came back, and sat back beside Misty. As soon as Misty saw him, her eyes lit up, and they began chatting all cheerfully.

Ash slunk deeper down into his seat and pretended not to care, as he shoved earbuds into his ear and turned on the music to full blast.

As the song finished, Ash heard a snippet of their conversation, and Rudy had asked, "Do you want to come with me to the movies at Cerulean?" he had asked.

As paused his IPod, to listen. "Sure," Misty agreed.

Ash felt his stomach clench, and he looked away when he thought he saw Misty glance his way.

"Who else is coming?" she asked.

Rudy smiled. "Just us two," he said softly.

Misty shifted uncomfortably. "Should I? I mean, I have a boyfriend..." she told him.

_You tell him Misty, _Ash thought angrily.

"So...we can go as friends!" Rudy exclaimed, "Can't a guy and a girl go somewhere as friends just because they have a boyfriend?"

Misty was quiet for a moment. "Okay," she finally agreed.

Rudy put a hand on her shoulder, causing the red-head to flinch. "Its a date then," he smiled.

"D-d-date?" Misty stammered.

"Friend Date," Rudy corrected. Misty looked at him uncertainely, but nodded, much to Ash's dismay.

She snuck a peek at Ash and swallowed when she saw he looked angry. More then angry, he was fuming.

She leaned back and repeatedly told herself that she was old enough to make her own decisions, and didn't need Ash to approve of them, even if he was her boyfriend.

_I'm not doing anything wrong, am I? _She gulped, avoiding Ash's burning gaze and staring back out at the window.

**Author's Notes**

Well there ya go! Today was the first day of scool, so no homework, which ment I got to update. The other updates will be a bit slower, sorry to say, once tests and homework really start piling up. HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER! Not much to say...REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Friendly Date

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

Friendly Date

"Call me if anything goes wrong,"

"Yeah,"

"Do you know my cellphone number?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll pick you up here at 8:30, got it?"

"Yeah,"

"Ten minutes late, and I'm calling a search party,"

"Yeah, for goodness sakes Ash! Your not my dad!" Misty snapped, pushing aside a lock of orange hair. "Its just a friendly trip to the movies, with a _friend_" she insisted.

"Yeah, but I'm your boyfriend, and I have the right to worry," Ash Ketchum replied, his brown eyes flooded with concern. "What if Rudy tries something!"

Misty was getting irrated. "I will be FINE," she emphazied, "I'm 17 years old Ash," she added, her teal eyes flaming.

Ash chewed on his lip. "Okay, so you got your cell with you?"

Misty sighed. "Yes, yes...YES!" she spat, crossing her arms indigantly in front of her bright red spagetti strap. "Pick me up at 8:30,"

Ash nodded firmly. "Don't be late," he warned, sending Misty off with her muttering, "I'm not a baby,"

Ash watched as she smiled and met up with Rudy in front of the theatres, as he started up the car. He had just started driving, as he had turned sixteen not too long ago, and he knew he should be focusing more, but he kept his eyes on the two laughing friends.

He felt a flare of envy in the pit of his stomach, but shook his head. He trusted Misty to know what was right, and with that, he drove out of the parking lot of the movie theatres.

. . .

Rudy smiled at the beautiful red-head beside him, as they entered the movie theatres, walking in sync.

A few years ago, in the orange islands, he had gave up on Misty, telling Ash he was a lucky guy, but this time, he wasn't leaving without a fight.

"So, what movie should we watch?" Misty asked, scanning their options.

Rudy grinned. "I was wondering if you wanted to watch Gone With The Wind," he suggested slyly.

Misty glanced at him uncertainely. "Isn't that a romantic movie?" she wrinkled her nose, "Lets watch that new pokemon movie instead," she said hopefully.

Rudy frowned. "What would you watch with Ash?" he demanded. Misty hesistated. "A romantic movie, but he's my boyfriend...we're just here as friends so I think a pokemon movie should be just fine,"

Rudy raised an eyebrow. "Too bad, I want to watch Gone With The Wind, so we're watching it," he yanked Misty's wrist and forced her into that aisle. Misty gasped inwardly, and started to wonder if this was a good idea. Rudy seemed pushy and...different then usual.

She squirmed out of his grasp and followed him into the movie theatre, as they took a seat next to each other.

To Misty's surprise, Rudy was really nice the rest of the "friendly hang-out," as she liked to call it. He bought her popcorn and pop, even though she said she should buy her own since they were just friends, but Rudy insisted.

He didn't try anything, and the movie went great. Sure, one time he tried to hold her hand, but Misty gave him a stern look and he stopped. Misty figured he still had a small crush, but most of the time, they just joked and laughed like good friends. 

"That was so much fun," Misty squealed, as they walked out of the movie theatres. "Yeah," Rudy agreed, smiling. "We should do it again sometime,"

Misty paused. "um...yeah...as friends," she stressed the word friends, and Rudy just gave her a small smile in return. "Want to get some candy Mist?" Rudy asked.

Misty froze. Had rudy just called her Mist? That was Ash's nickname for her! She brushed it off, and nodded, as she loved candy.

They went to a nearby convienience store, and Rudy bought her some skittles. "Thanks Rudy," she gushed appreciatevly, popping a few skittles into her mouth.

Everything was fine, but she didn't feel right. Like...should she really be hanging out with Rudy by herself when she was dating Ash? They were just friends...but this was so much like a date...

"Hey, want to go to the dance club nearby?" Rudy suggested.

Misty looked at him timidly. "Oh I dunno...its getting late..."

Rudy laughed. "Come on, its friday night, time to have fun!" he playfully grabbed her wrist as they began to make their way towards the club.

As they neared the building, Misty could hear music blasting through the walls, and her spirits rose. She hadn't been to a party in a long time, and she was getting excited.

"What time is it?" Rudy yelled over the loud music, as they opened the doors.

Misty glanced at her watch. "Ten Thirty," she yelled back, and suddenly she froze, her hand flying to her mouth. "Omigosh, Rudy!" she shouted. Rudy gave her a quizzical look. "What?" he asked, concerned.

"Ash...!" she informed him worridely, "He was picking me up at 8:30...he must be worried sick!" she said, frantically hurrying out of the danceclub and running across back to the movie theatres.

Rudy grabbed her arm, snorting with laughter. "Did your little boyfriend really expect you to come home that early on a Friday night? C'mon Mist, lets have some fun, forget about him, loosen up," he insisted.

"No! I have to find him!" she yanked out of his grip, squeezing past people, and racing towards the parking lot at the back where Ash would be waiting.

Rudy followed her, feeling anger boil inside of him. "Why can't she just forget about that stupid loser pallet boy," he grumbled.

Misty hurried towards a black car which she reconized as Ash's, ignoring Rudy's shouts, and spotted Ash.

"Ash!" she called.

The raven-haired boy turned around, his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the car, his eyes burning into hers. He did _not _look happy.

"Ash?" Misty asked nervously. For a second, he looked so angry, Misty thought he was going to hit her, but then again, that wasn't Ash.

"I waited two hours for you to come," he said icily," Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Misty looked at the ground in shame.

"DO YOU?" Ash roared. "Why didn't you pick up your cellphone?" he demanded.

"I had to turn it off for the movie," Misty whispered. Ash gritted his teeth. "How could you just forget about me like that? What? Were you too busy caught up in Rudy!" he sneered.

Misty was starting to get frustrated.

"What's wrong with you?" Ash asked furiously.

"She's seventeen Ash," Rudy said calmy. That was all Misty needed.

"Yeah!" She fired, "Your treating me like a freakin' five year old!"

Ash's mouth dropped open.

"You know what, I know your worried about me, and I've heard of protective boyfriends, but YOU have pushed my limits," she snapped, getting more confident. "I'm sick and tired of you acting like my dad! I'm a seventeen year old girl, and I think I have the right to stay at the movies past 8:30!" she scolded, anger welling up inside of her.

Ash's lower lip trembled. "But you could...h-have...t-told m-me..." he stammered, feeling tears fill in the corner of his eyes. (**Note: **I know Ash wouldn't cry this easily, but his more emotional right now because of what happened with his mom, his overemotional a bit,)

Misty stopped when she saw Ash fightning tears, and sighed, putting her arms around his neck. "Ash, I love you," she whispered into his ear. "But...can you please stop being so overprotective?" she asked gently.

Ash sniffed. "I'll try," he mumbled. "But...I'm just scared for you Misty, that's all,"

Misty pressed him into a hug. "No need to worry about me Ash," she said softly.

Ash sighed contently as he kissed the top of Misty's head, holding her tightly.

They pulled apart, with Rudy watched angrily.

"Ash," Misty cocked her head, "I think you need to loosen up a bit,"

Ash gave her a confused look.

"Well, you've been really stressed lately...so..." she smiled at Rudy. "How about you join Rudy and I to the dance club we're going to," she offered.

Rudy growled. This was supposed to be Misty and HIS date. Not Ash in it.

"Are you sure?" he said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Definitely," Misty assured him, lacing her hands with his. "Lets go," she smiled at him, and with that the two walked ahead, Rudy following behing them, muttering curses at the raven-haired boy.

**Author's Notes**

I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I told you school would interfere, but I've got the whole story planned out. Its going to be sixteen chapters, and I know what's gunna happen in each chapter. Thanks for the reviews, although they have slowled a bit, I'm guessing cos of school? But I would love if you continued to review! Anyways, I was originally going to stop this chapter at the part where it says, "He did NOT look happy," but I thought it was too short, so I added more. REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter will probably be updated tomorrow since its Sunday, and after that, when I have time I will add another chapter. REVIEW! Thanks for reading!


	4. Dance Club

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

Dance Club

"Its _so _loud!" Ash cried, as he covered his ears childishly as the walked into the danceclub.

Misty giggled, giving him a playful shove, and pyring his hands off his ears. "This is awesome!" She countered, grabbing his hands and spinning around happily.

Ash scoffed. "There's not even any food," he said in disbelief, but he was grinning.

"There's drinks," Misty pointed out. "Want a coke?" she asked.

Ash nodded. "Hey," he grabbed her arm before she left to get the cokes. "Where'd Rudy go?" he asked curiously.

Misty shrugged. "Dunno," she murmered, "Don't care,"

Ash smile widened and Misty winked at him, before squeezing through the crowd to get some punch.

Misty was just going to get some punch, when Rudy popped up out of nowhere. "Hey Rudy," Misty glanced at the auburn-haired boy.

Rudy smirked. "Hey Misty, want some coke?" he held a glass in his right hand, while he sipped from his own glass.

"Sure Rudy," she accepted politely. She didn't want Rudy to feel left out, as he was still her friend. Only a friend though.

She grabbed another glass of coke from the table for Ash, and made her way through the crowd. "Here Ash," she handed him his glass, and he smiled gratefully. "Thanks Misty,"

"No problem," Misty assured him, taking a sip from her coke.

Ash took a swig from his own glass. His russet eyes widened and he sputtered. "W-wha-" he coughed and sputtering, coke spewing out of his mouth. Well, it was thought to be coke. "This isn't c-coke," he snapped, his face flushed, "Its tastes like vodka or beer or something," he spit the rest out, not caring that it was right on the floor of the danceclub. He glared at Misty, who looked surprised. "I - I...didn't know!" she insisted.

Ash's face softened. "I know, I know," he sighed.

"I must have grabbed the wrong glass by accident," she murmered in disbelief. "Sorry, Rudy gave me a glass of coke, and I picked one up. i musta grabbed something else," she muttered.

Ash froze. His mouth dropped open. _Rudy. _It made sense now. Rudy was probably trying to get Misty drunk, so he could get in her pants, but Misty must have accidentally given the glass Rudy had given her to Ash instead. Of course, Misty was too nice and sweet to realize that, and usually he woulda been too dense to figure it out either, but he was sure of it. Rudy had done it.

He was dying to explain it to Misty, but he knew Misty wouldn't believe him. Afterall, Rudy was apparantly a nice sweet friend of hers that couldn't possibly do anything wrong.

Suddenly, the loud rock music died down to a soft, rythemtic soft slow song, and Misty twirled a lock of orange hair. "Want to dance Ash?" she asked hopefully.

Ash smiled nervously. "No, sorry...you know me...I'm a terrible dancer..." he admitted.

Misty frowned. "Awww c'mon it'll be fun," she insisted.

Ash shook his head. "I don't want to step on your pretty delicate feet," he explained, and Misty blushed. "I don't care," she told him. "Please!"

Ash sighed. "Misty, please...I don't like slow dancing..." he said quietly.

"Okay," Misty said disappointed. She sighed and they sipped their coke side by side.

Suddenly, Ash's bladder gave a push from all the coke he'd drank, and he excused himself to use the loo.

He was washing his hands like a good boy, and he stared at himself in the mirror, and wondered how he was so lucky to have such a beautiful, smart, outgoing girlfriend. _She's way out of my league, _he chuckled to himself.

He dried his hands, and tucked them in his jeans pocket, strolling out and searching around for Misty.

_Where'd she go, _he thought to himself. Then he spotted her on the dance floor...his brows furrowed and he squinted. _She was slow dancing...with Rudy. _

Ash stiffened, his mouth feeling dry. Hurt overcame his innocent features, and then he welled up with anger. _WHAT THE HELL? _He thought angrily. That was it. He had enough of Rudy and Misty. He marched over there and grabbed Misty's arm.

Misty glanced up at him. "Hey Ash," she smiled.

"Don't _Hey Ash _me," he growled.

Misty cocked her head, confused. "Whaddya mean?"

"I'm gone for like two seconds, and you go and cheat on me!" he shouted, gritting his teeth.

Misty's mouth dropped open. "I AM NOT cheating on you!" she exclaimed.

Ash glared at her. "You were slow dancing with Rudy!" he snapped, his face flushed.

Misty crossed her arms, bewildered. "Yeah, _so_? We were like three feet apart, it was just for fun, and YOU said you didn't want to, and Rudy offered, so I accepted!"

"SO?" Ash cried. "He Damn offered so you just say YES!" he yelled. "Right in front of me, you go slow dancing with him! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?"

Misty clenched her teeth. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? It was just a friendly dance..." she retorted.

_"Just a friendly date," _he mimicked from before, "I'm tired of your "Friendly" junk that you do!"

"Do you know how stupid your acting right now?" Misty complained, her aquamarine eyes flaming.

"Ha! Me, stupid!" Ash laughed coldly, "Gee Thanks Misty, I feel so loved!" he said sarcastically.

"What is WRONG with you?" Misty asked furiously.

Ash gripped his coke glass so tight his knuckles turned white. "ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he wailed.

"Your pathetic," Rudy said solemly from behind them, staring at Ash innocently.

That did it. "**SHUT UP!" **he roared, punching at him, but Misty held him back, as Ash breathed heavily from anger. "LET GO OF ME!" he screamed.

Rudy smirked.

"RUDY...I SWEAR..." Ash was seething, trying to yank out of Misty's grip.

"BOTH OF YOU _STOP_!" Misty screamed, and everyone froze, and a few people turned to stare at them.

Rudy and Ash stared at her.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BOTH OF YOU!" She lamented, glaring at Ash to Rudy, and back to Ash, before turning around and marching out of the danceclub.

Ash watched her go, his body trembling from fear, anger, and hurt.

"Look what you've done," Rudy snarled, stalking off the other direction.

Ash stood there for a good ten minutes, then slowly and depressingly, he trudged outside, walking over to the parking lot to go to the pokemon center. He was pretty sure Misty didn't want him at Cerulean City, and frankly, he didn't really want to see her.

As he neared the parking space he had parked his car on, he realized his car was missing. _Great, she took my car. _he thought bitterly. Could this day get any worse?

Then, it started to rain.

**Author's Notes**

Nothing to say here, except I'm heading off to tennis soon! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Next chapter will be updated as soon as possible. Oh, and if you've noticed the only stories I kept was the one that belongs, and this one, because I deleted all my other ones that were uncompleted, because from now on, I've decided to finish all my stories. Which means, after I finish this story, I will be starting a new one. It won't be a sequel to this but it will still be pokeshipping, along with Contest and penguin. Sorry Ikari fans, but I'm better at writing penguin! My new story, which I will write AFTER I finish this one, will be called "The Journey Of Love," THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Forgive And Forget

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

Forgive And Forget

Misty slumped on her couch, flicking through channels on the TV blankly.

She sighed. She missed Ash already, and they'd only been apart for what...a half an hour?

She crossed her arms, burrowing her face in the blankets.

She felt horrible. She wasn't sure if she had done something wrong or not, but when she thought about it, if Ash had slow danced with a girl in front of her, she would have been furious too.

_But it was just as friends, _another part of Misty continued to persist.

_Yeah, but it hurt his feelings, _the second part of Misty retorted.

Misty groaned. She had a major headache from all this drama.

_Ding Dong. _

Misty didn't get up. Whoever wanted a gym badge could wait.

_Ding Dong. _

She didn't move.

_Ding Dong. _

She got up, telling herself she was stretching.

_KNOCK KNOCK. _

Misty gave in, throwing her red hair into a ponytail, and walking over to the door. She flung it open.

_"Ash!"_

Ash stood there, drenched from the rain, shivering violently from the cold in his t-shirt and shorts, his chocolate brown eyes red and puffy, which Misty took as a sign he had been crying. He looked like a mess.

Misty's hand flew to her mouth. _I took the car! _she remembered, feeling guilty. He must have had to walk all the way here. Then again, Ash was supposed to give her a ride, and how pathetic would it have been to come back after her whole big march out the club to ask if he could drive her home.

"Ash..." Misty said quietly.

Ash was shaking from the cold. "C-can I c-come i-in?" he stammered, either from nervousness, or the cold.

"I guess so," she said coldly, even though she had ment to sound serious. Ash flinched, before walking inside and smiling at her gratefully.

He winced when she didn't return his smile.

She led him into the living room, and threw him his clothes from his suitcase. "Go change," she muttered.

Ash cringed, then went upstairs.

Misty watched him walk up the stairs sadly, and sighed.

She didn't know how she should react.

Should she forgive him? Was it his fault though? Was it _her _fault? She was so confused.

Ash trudged downstairs a few seconds later, still shivering slightly, his messy black hair damp from the rain. "Thanks," he said timidly, standing a good few feet apart from her.

Misty shrugged, staring at him plainly.

Ash looked devasted. "Misty, are you mad?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"I don't know," Misty admitted, sinking into the couch.

Ash sat beside her, and Misty inched away from him. Ash looked like he was going to cry. "Please Misty..." he pleaded, "Your all I have left..."

Misty felt a lump form in her throat. She was being too hard on him, and she knew it, yet she resented to give in.

"I'm sorry," he begged, his face screwing up, "I s-shouldn't have freaked out,"

Misty bit her lip. "Ash..." she started, but Ash interrupted.

"Please, I know! It was just a friendly dance! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he shouted, his face flushed.

Misty smiled. "That's Ok, I forgive you," she answered.

"Please, I said I'm So- Wait! What?" Ash blinked. "Y-you forgive me?"

Misty nodded and the poor boy's face brightened. "Really? Oh thanks so much!" he pulled her into a hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you sooo much," he said excitedly, his brown eyes shining.

Misty grinned. "Besides, it wasn't really all your fault, ya know," she said softly, "I would have been mad too if you slow danced with another girl right in front of me,"

Ash pulled away a little so he could see her angelic face, and gave her a lopsided grin. "Who cares? Lets forget about tonight!" he insisted.

Misty tugged at a strand of her. "No Ash, we can't" she told him apologetically.

Ash's face fell. "Why not?" he squeaked.

"Because...its going to happen again! I guarantee you that Rudy's going to want to do something together again, and I can't just shut him off, he's my friend!" she explained.

Ash slowly nodded. "I - I understand...but...how come you guys can't have fun with me there too?" he asked, pouting.

Misty thought about that, and slowly, a grin stretched across her face. "Not a bad idea Ketchum. From now on, if he ever asks me on a friendly date, I'll make sure you come!" she insisted, her aquamarine eyes glistening with happiness.

"Speaking of dates," the raven-haired boy smiled anxiously, "How would you like to go out for dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

Misty gripped the sofa excitedly. "I'd love too!" she gushed.

Ash leaned down and embraced her in a passionate kiss, which Misty pleasurably returned.

They broke apart, both of their faces flushed, and Ash gave her a big toothy grin. "Aren't ya tired? Its like 2:00," he told her.

Misty then realized how heavy her eyes felt, and she looked at Ash and saw his eyes were closing.

_He looks absolutely adorable when he sleeps, _Misty thought.

So at peace.

And snoring. Misty laughed as Ash fell asleep on her couch, and snuggled up beside him.

But she couldn't sleep in the same peaceful manner he was, because there was a deeper fear she had behind all of this. _Our relationship is barely surviving, _Misty thought, shuddering, _How much longer till it breaks?_

Before she could examine the problem any longer, her eyes gave away and she drifted into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note**

So, I decided to make more then one chapter on the weekends, so I have to merely upload them on the weekdays, so I'll try to get back to my daily schedule, but since the reviews are slow, I've decided to update every 5 reviews, unless they don't come for more then like, three days. I know school and stuff makes everyone busy, but PLEASE review! :)))) Thanks to all my reviewers that have continued to review, even during school! :) REVIEW PLEASE! See you next chapter!


	6. Dinner Night

**Deeper**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

Dinner Night

"Misty, you look great," Ash assured her, "Now can we please _leave_?" 

Ash and Misty were preparing for their date, as Ash had promised, and Misty had just suddenly realized that it would be their first date.

I mean, c'mon, a walk really doesn't count. That was more like a test run...this was the real thing.

So, that obviously ment hours and hours of getting ready and looking perfect, to Ash's dismay.

"Ugh, fine, I'm coming," Misty scrambled down the stairwell, her face flushed, as she appeared in front of the raven-haired boy.

She wore a dark red top, with one sleeve, and faded black denim shorts. Her long red hair cascaded down her back in thick waves, curling beautifully at the ends. "Hey Ash," she said, smiling, "I'm ready,"

Misty always looked gorgeous, in Ash's opinion, but her hair down made her look so stunning, he felt faint. _Yup, she's definitely out of my league, _Ash thought to himself, entwining his hands with hers, a pink streak above the bridge of his nose. "Lets go," he said, as they walked hand in hand out of the house and into his car.

Ash rolled the window's down, so the cool, evening breeze slapped their cheeks, giving them fresh air. "Its nice out," the red-head noted, smiling nervously at her boyfriend. He looked _tres adorable _in his tuxedo, and gelled black hair.

Ash nodded, squirming. He was absolutely itching to get out of this tight tuxedo, but he also wanted to look his best for his first real date with Misty.

"I'm nervous," Misty admitted shyly.

Ash shot her a grin. "Tell me about it," he agreed, as he took a right turn, nearing the restaurent. It wasn't close to expensive as the date with May, but it was far from cheap. It was just perfect, right inbetween.

"Well, here we are," Ash gave her hand a comforting squeeze, before pulling on the breaks and getting out of the car. Misty followed his example and stepped outside as well.

Still slightly new to the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing, Ash hesitated, before tentatively putting his arm around Misty, blushing furiously. Misty's cheeks tinted pink as the raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around her, but she accepted and leaned on his shoulder contently, as they walked in sync to the restuarant.

Ash pulled on the door, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled again. "Stupid door! It won't open!" Ash complained, stomping his foot childishly.

Misty giggled. "Um, Ash, it says _Push, _" Misty explained, pointing to a big red sign hanging on the door that read, **PUSH. **

Ash turned crimson, and cursed under his breath, shoving the door open.

It was nice and quiet, with fancy tables arranged neatly. It was slightly dark, and their were candles on each of the tables. Couples were engrossed in deep, romantic conversations, and Ash swallowed. This was going to be harder then he thought.

They got into line, which wasn't too long, scanning the menus. Ash's mouth watered at all the delicious sounding names. "Oh man, this stuff looks good," he murmered to Misty, who shoved him playfully.

"What do you want to get?" Ash whispered, "This one's on me,"

"Aww thanks Ashy," Misty cooed, "How about a nice salad," she began.

Ash coughed. "A salad?" he wrinkled his nose. Misty straightened up. "I wasn't done yet," she scoffed, "I would also like some ice cream, cream pie, a milkshake, and chocolate cake!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Ash raised an eyebrow, and laughed. "I shoulda known, your one with the deserts Mist,"

Misty scowled. "Hey, at least I'm not one of those prissy trying to be model like thin dieting girls," she grimaced.

"Yeah, but your not fat," Ash said surprised, "How can that be? You eat so much junk food but your still skinny!"

"AKHEM," Misty folded her arms across her chest, "The same way you stay fit after eating horses for lunch every day,"

Ash blinked. "Horses?" he asked blankly.

"Oh forget it," Misty rolled her eyes, moving forward in the line because it was now their turn to order.

After they ordered, they chose a table for two, and waited for their food to arrive.

It was quite awkard, as none of them spoke, and avoided eye contact.

"Um...sooo..." Misty finally managed.

Ash glanced at her. "Sooo..."

They laughed.

"Okay...ummm...your the man!" Misty exclaimed when she couldn't think of anything, "Start a conversation!"

Ash scoffed. "Since when does being a man have anything to do with starting a conversation!"

Misty smirked. "Well, its probably the only manly thing you could manage,"

"That's not true!" Ash whined. "I work out!"

Misty stifled a laugh. "You work-out...thats...um...breath catching Ash,"

Ash scowled. "Shut up," he stuck out his tongue.

Just then, a waitor handed them two glasses of coke.

"Are you sure its not beer?" Ash asked seriously.

The waitor looked at him confused. "No sir," he assured him.

"Are you _sure_?" Ash demanded, "Because if you made a mistake, I could sue you and get your fired!"

The waitor looked offended and gave him a weird look. "uh yes sir, I assure you that its not beer, its coke,"

Ash raised a threatening eyebrow, and the man walked away.

Misty looked at him incredulously. "What was that all about?" she asked in disbelief, "Your scaring the poor waitor!"

Ash shrugged. "Remember, I accidentally drank some beer at the party,"

Misty rolled her eyes. "It was like, one gulp, its not gonna kill you Ash," she pointed out.

Ash frowned. "My mum wouldn't let me drink it," he stuck his nose in the air.

"Goody-goody," Misty teased, and Ash smiled sheepishly at her.

"I was a lot of trouble for teachers when I went to school," Ash told her, "but I never broke my mom's rules,"

Misty smiled. "That's sweet,"

Ash blushed. "I'm not supposed to be sweet," he groaned, "I'm supposed to be macho,"

Misty snorted. "You crack me up Ash," she said sarcastically, and he grinned. "Well, i'm delighted that you enjoy my witty humor," he said.

"Aww, your trying to talk all smart now," Misty snickered, and Ash bit his lip.

"I AM smart," he pointed out haughtily.

"You could be," Misty corrected, "If you weren't so dense,"

"I'm not dense!" Ash protested.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"EXCUSME," the waitor appeared, looking annoyed. "This is a restaurant, so would you please keep it down or get out of here," he demanded.

"Sure thing!" Ash chimed, giving him a toothy grin.

The waitor pursed his lips, handing them their food and marching away.

"That was so embarrassing!" Misty moaned, her face slightly red.

"Nah," Ash assured her, "That waitor just doesn't know how to have any fun,"

He then looked at the food, grinning. "muahaha my favourite part has arrived," he cackled evily, before cramming his face with food.

Misty took a princess sized bite out of her salad, watching Ash stuff himself in bewilderment.

"You are such a pig," Misty shook her head admonishingly.

"Am not Mity!" he said between mouthfuls, so Misty came out as, "Mity," instead. "Idiot," Misty grumbled, but a smile etched onto her face. He looked sorta cute when he ate like that. If that was possible.

After they were finished eating, Ash and Misty started to walk out of the restaurent, the waitor giving them the evil eye as the headed out.

"That was fun," Ash exclaimed, giving the door a pull. It wouldn't budge. "Its jammed!" Ash wailed.

Misty moaned, as people turned to stare. "ASH, ITS PUSH REMEMBER," she flung the door open, pushing it, and dragged him out of their.

Ash blushed. "Whoopsies, I forgot," he laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Misty sighed, giving him a weary smile. "What am I going to do with you," she said, as the seated into the car.

"That was sooo much fun," Misty agreed, as Ash slowly drove away.

"I know!" Ash laughed, leaning back and gripping the steering wheel.

Little did the happy couple know...they were being watched.

**Author's Notes**

DUN DUN DUN! :- LOL, don't mind the last part. I wanted to answer **Auramaster24's **question about Giovanni. YES, he will be involved in the last few chapters...sorry to say...but I need to keep a plot going here! ANYWAYS, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Hahahah! I'm awesome, right? Please review! Since I did two today, I may not post another one tomorrow, but then again, if I have no homework, I might as well! I LOVE LOVE LOVE writing these chapters! :) REVIEW THOUGH! Let me tell you, I LOVE reviews. Whenever I see another review, I feel all happy and tingly and excited. THANKS EVERYONE WHO DOES REVIEW! Oh, and FollowingTheWind...I ADORE your reviews! I'm always looking forward to them, because they are so detailed and friendly! And Auramaster, I also love how quick you review right after I post, and all the chapters! Zflame393, you also review almost every chapter and I am grateful for those who have been reading since the beginning! Oh, and how could I forget! Thanks to Miyuka-chan too! I LOVE ALL MY READERS! :) Want a hint on the next chapter? It involves someone names *cough cough* Danny *cough cough* HAHA! OH, AND RUDY IS STILL IN THE GAME! Bye! See ya next chapter!


	7. A New Arrival

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

A New Arrival 

Ash Ketchum sat, watching television, utterly bored.

Misty sat beside him, also utterly bored. They were both utterly bored.

Until the door bell rang that is.

"I've got it," Misty sighed, standing up and stretching, as she made her way towards the door.

She flung it open, to reveal a tall boy with floppy brown hair, a gentle smile, and stabbing black eyes.

"Danny!" Misty gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Danny smiled. "Just thought I'd drop by and visit,"

"Oh!" Misty exclaimed brightly, "Come in, come in,"

Danny grinned, and followed her inside.

Ash looked up from the TV to see Misty and Danny laughing and talking.

He brushed it off as a friendly conversation, and stood up and joined them. "Hey guys," Ash said. "Your Danny right?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, remember me? From the orange islands?"

Ash nodded slowly. "Yeah, I beat you," he smirked.

"You were a great trainer," Danny complimented. Ash looked at him modestly. "Thanks,"

_Wow, maybe I was wrong, _Ash thought, _Danny is a nice guy like Misty said. _

_"_Do you want something to eat?" Misty offered, as she poured three glasses of orange juice and began to cook some grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Sure, that sounds great," Danny agreed.

Ash, Danny, and Misty seated themselves around the table and ate, catching each other up on what had happened since their last visit.

"No way," Danny gaped, "You guys are dating?"

Misty and Ash both blushed, but nodded.

Danny grinned. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you guys liked each other ever since you were ten!"

Ash and Misty redenned. "How?" Ash demanded, his brown eyes widening.

"Aww com'n it was so obvious," Danny laughed.

"It was?," Misty whined wistfully, "How come we never noticed it?"

Danny shrugged. "Love blinds people," he said simply.

Ash inwardly was relieved. Danny didn't seem to like Misty, and for once, it seemed like he could catch a break from all the drama with Rudy. Speaking of Rudy, he hadn't approached Misty in awhile, which was also calming Ash down. Maybe he's given up...he thought to himself hopefully.

"But how could you know?" Misty persisted, "All we did was fight!" she asked curiously, tugging at a lock of red hair.

"Remember what I told you guys?" Danny shook his head admonishingly, "You always hurt the one's you love,"

Misty and Ash recalled that, and exchanged smiles at each other. Maybe they had been kind of obvious.

Suddenly, Misty's cellphone rang from her denim shorts pocket. "Hold on," the red-head apologized, pulling out her phone and pressing talk. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Misty, its Rudy," the voice on the other end answered.

Misty swallowed. "Hey Rudy..." she stammered. Ash scowled as he heard Misty say his name.

"I was wondering...could I talk to you...maybe Sunday at the park?" he asked.

Misty cleared her throat. "Sure, but Ash can come, right?" she asked.

There was a pause, and then Rudy coughed. "Um, its actually something sort of personal and you know me and Ash don't really get along..and its...I really need you Misty right now...please..." he begged.

Misty gulped. "Why? What's wrong Rudy?"

"My mom's in the hospital," he said quietly.

"Your mom's in the hospital!" Misty gasped.

Ash tensed. He could feel a rush of sympathy towards Rudy, despite their rivarly. He remembered how awful he had felt when he found out his mom was in the hospital. And now she was dead. Ash felt tears fill in his eyes, but he blinked them back, focusing on Misty's conversation.

"Of course we can talk!" Misty told him reassuringly, before clicking off the phone.

She smiled wearily at her raven-haired boyfriend. "Ash you have to understand...we're just going to talk..." she pleaded.

Ash smiled. "No worries, I understand," he nodded. He did understand, since he'd been through a similar situation, and didn't mind that Rudy wanted to talk to Misty.

Misty did have knack in making people feel better. Well, with him anyways. Then again, seeing her face made him feel better in a blink of an eye. _My Misty, _he thought happily.

"So, Misty, I was wondering if I could stay overnight today. I'm leaving for the Orange Islands tomorrow, and I really need a place to stay," Danny asked.

Misty smiled. "Sure thing Danny!" she exclaimed, with Ash nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, we can play cards and board games and stuff!" Ash exclaimed.

"Or, we could play my favourite game of all time! I invented it a few months ago!" Misty chose.

"What game?" Ash furrowed his brows curiously.

"Don't your remember?" Misty said slyly, "The all too famous Beat Up Ash game," she pulled out her mallet smiling.

Ash groaned. He had a long night ahead of him.

. . .

Ash tiptoed down the stairs at midnight, to get a glass of water. His mouth felt dry and his throat felt raw. Probably because of the humidity.

_Misty really needs to turn up the air conditioning, _Ash thought to himself, slowly descending down the staircase. He stopped mid-step when he saw Danny and Misty sitting in the kitchen table, talking in a serious tone. Ash would have jumped right in, asking what was up, be he froze when he heard his name.

"I know Danny!" Misty cried, "But what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

Danny sighed. "Sounds to me like you've got a very sensitive boyfriend," he grumbled.

Ash gritted his teeth. How dare Danny call him sensitive!

"He is..." Misty agreed, "But...its too much! Did you see him? Just because I said "Hey Rudy," he scowled!"

Danny nodded seriously. "He sounds really insecure to me,"

Ash clenched his fists.

"I know, he is!" Misty told him, looking frustrated. "Our relationship is practically breaking apart at times because Ash can't handle me even talking to another boy!" Misty complained.

Ash bit his lip. That was so untrue. Ash hadn't minded when Misty had talked to Rudy, had he? No, he hadn't. But Rudy was different...he winked at her...flirted with her...it was as plain as day that he wanted to date her.

Danny raked a hand through his hair. "I dunno Misty...maybe you should go with that Rudy guy..."

Ash's heart raced for Misty's reaction.

Misty snorted. "No way, I love Ash still," she pointed out, and Ash sighed in relief.

Maybe a little too loud.

"Did you hear that?" Misty asked.

Danny shrugged. "Probably just the wind,"

Misty frowned. "Um, Danny, there's no windows open,"

Danny chuckled. "Oops, now...where were we?"

Misty pondered. "We were talking about..."

"How your boyfriend can't handle a little pressure," Danny interrupted her.

That was it. "I CAN TOO!" Ash cried, marching down the stairs.

Misty and Danny whirled around, both their eyes wide in surprise. "Ash! How long have you b-been listening?" the red-head asked, stammering.

"Long enough," Ash snapped. "I can't believe it! You guys are talking behind my back!" he exclaimed.

Misty moaned. "No, I was just asking Danny for some love advice," she explained.

"No you weren't!" Ash declared, his lower lip trembling, "You called me insecure...and...and...oversensitive!"

Misty crossed her arms. "Yeah, and its all true! Your being oversensitive right now...about this!" she retorted.

Danny watched in silence.

"Shut up!" Ash shouted, "That's mean! You shouldn't talk about other people just because their not here! Its called gossiping and its bad!" he wailed.

Misty sighed. "OH GOD ASH..Where'd you learn that?" she asked.

"MY MOMMY TAUGHT ME NOT TO GOSSIP!" Ash said, his voice wobbling in anger and hurt, "Maybe it seemed like no big deal to you guys, but it hurt me!"

Misty chewed on her lip. "Ash...If I hurt your feelings..I...I'm s-sorry..." she said, her voice hushed. "But please try to understand..."

"NO!" Ash stormed up the stairs. He curled up in his blankets, sobbing quietly. "I want my mommy..." he whispered to himself.

**Author's Notes**

I AM SO FREAKING MAD RIGHT NOW. I love writing this chapters, but my brother and dad are being SO stupid right now I feel like killing someone. I mean, I just wanted to finish this chapter, and they won't leave me alone! UGHHH IM SO ANNOYED. PLEASE REVIEW! :) IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY! I have to go to bed really soon and I wanna upload this...so no more author's notes! REVIEW!


	8. The Final Straw

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon.

The Final Straw

Misty Waterflower marched down the pebble trail, peeking through her orange bangs for any sign of Rudy.

She could feel a lump of guilt and regret in her throat, as she thought about her boyfriend.

_I must be the worst girlfriend ever in the history of girlfriends, _Misty thought in disgust. That's why, she'd decided to meet up with Rudy now, comfort him about his mother, and then never speak to him again.

It was sad to say, but it was the best way to keep Ash and her relationship from breaking apart.

After this, she would apologize to Ash greatly, and hope to god he would forgive her. Then, they'd leave back on their travels, away from Rudy, Danny, anyone who could disturb their relationship...

Misty passed a gang of teenagers clustered in the corner, smoking cigarrattes. "Hey Hottie," one of them hooted, and Misty walked faster, her face feeling hot. She heard a few of them whistle, and she cringed. Oh, how she hated boys sometimes. Besides Ash. He was a nice guy, not like those perves over there.

To her dismay, the leader of the gang continued to follow her, hooting and shouting some disturbing things that should not be spoken on the fanfiction website. "Want to come over to my place? My bed just got cleaned," The boy smirked, hoping she caught his message.

Misty's breath caught, and she stiffened, before speeding up, her aquamarine eyes darting around frantically for Rudy.

Just when she thought the boy had given up, someone grabbed her wrist, _tightly. _

Misty turned around, and her mouth dropped open, her eyes wide with fear. The boy was giving her a big, superior grin, as he reached down and pinned her against the tree.

"Sweetheart, your one sexy girl," he drawled, running his hand down her neck.

Misty swallowed hard as his hand trailed lower and lower and lower...

"Help..." she croaked, and he laughed coldly.

But before he could...er rape her?... BANG. He was knocked cold, a angry looking Rudy standing over Misty.

"Rudy!" Misty exclaimed, tears spilling down her cheeks. She ran and hid behind her friend, as Rudy scowled with hatred at the boy.

"Aww man she's tooken!" The boy cried, before running off.

"Misty, are you OK?" Rudy asked, concern looming in his eyes.

Misty sniffled, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She shook her head weakly. "I want Ash..." she whispered.

Rudy scoffed, taking her hand and leading her over to where they were supposed to talk.

. . .

Ash, oblivious to what was happening, sat in the Cerulean City gym, his eyes pained.

"She left!" he wailed to himself. "She probably hates me...Aww I'm such an idiot!" he groaned to himself, smacking his head.

There was a knock on the door. Ash immediately jerked his head up, bolting to the door, praying it was Misty.

He flung it open, and was surprised and slightly disappointed, to see Dawn standing there, smiling widely. "Hey Ash!" Dawn exclaimed, "Can I come in?"

Ash nodded. "Sure thing Dawn...come on in..."

Dawn came in and the two sat and talked a little.

"So...where's Kenny?" Ash asked curiously.

"He's visiting his mum for awhile, so I decided to drop by," her face turned cherry red.

"You like him, don't you?" Ash smirked.

Dawn blushed. "Maybe," she said sheepishly.

She straightened. "So, how's things going with Misty?" she asked cheerfully, "You guys are absolutely the cutest couple ever!" she squealed gleefully.

Ash almost laughed. It was hard to imagine this was the same girl who'd been jealous of Misty because she used to like him.

But instead, her groaned.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked, suddenly worried.

Ash went over all the things that had happened lately, all the drama, all his issues with Misty.

"She hates me!" Ash cried.

"No SHE DOESN'T!" Dawn commanded, hushing Ash. "Ash...I'm sure she just wants some time to cool off..."

Ash pouted. "But she coulda told me..." he said quietly.

Then, Dawn suddenly jumped up, her eyes scanning the fridge. "Look! There's a note over there!" she exclaimed, rushing over.

Ash followed her.

"Its by Misty!" She squealed.

"What does it say!" Ash asked excitedly.

Dawn read the message.

_Dear Ash,_

_I'm leaving for a bit to talk to Rudy - Like I told you - Don't be worried, I'll be back home soon. Do you mind picking me up at around 4:00. We're at the Cerulean Park. Oh, and Ash...I'm Sorry. We have to talk. _

Ash let out a whoop. "She doesn't hate me!" he cheered.

Dawn smiled, shaking her head. "Of course not silly. How can she hate you when she loves you?"

Ash laughed. "Good point." he eyed the clock, "Hey, I actually better get going to pick her up,"

Dawn nodded. "Okay, i'll wait here,"

Ash thanked her, before jumping into his car, and driving off. _Things are going to be better now..._he thought to himself.

. . .

"Okay Rudy," Misty bit her lip. "I'm sorry about your mother,"

"No need to be sorry," Rudy snickered.

Misty cocked her head. "uh...ok...why not?"

"Because she's not in the hospital," Rudy sniggered. (YES! I know, it was predictable! Everyone knew he was lying!)

Misty's mouth parted. "What?" she shrieked. "Rudy! I can't believe you! JERK!"

Rudy grabbed her, and pulled her close. "Please understand Misty..." he said in a hushed tone.

"WHAT? THAT YOUR JUST A BIG JERK THAT DOES- Oof!" Rudy pressed his lips against Misty, pulling her to the ground. Misty's eyes widened, and she frantically tried to get out of Rudy's grip. She tried to yell, say something, but really, you can't talk when someone's lips are plastered against yours.

Misty tried to get him off, get out of his grip, squirming, but he was forceful, even though he was kissing her so hard, it hurt.

. . .

Ash got out of the car, humming merrily, when he suddenly stiffened.

He saw Misty...then...he saw Rudy...laying ontop of each other..._kissing. _

The raven-haired boy just stood there, frozen in shock, fear, and hurt. That was the final straw.

**Author's Notes**

SO YEAH! Pretty good chapter, sorry if the raping scene sort of sucked, I'm no good at that junk, and um...I know it was really predictable but please REVEW! REVIEW! LALALA not much to say, actually I really need to log off now! PWWEEZE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	9. Off To Oaks

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

Off To Oak

Ash Ketchum tightened his fists, as he walked absemindedly around Cerulean City, his eyes blank and glassy.

He didn't know what to think, what to do, where to go.

_She kissed Rudy. _The thought sent a wave on nausea through the weary raven-haired trainer, causing him to bang his head in frustration again a tree.

_She cheated on me. _His stomach churned uncomfortably. He felt like he'd been slapped when he saw Misty kissing Rudy. No, a slap would have been better then seeing them kissing behind his back.

The pain, the hurt, was just unbearable. His brain was clouded with thoughts of his beautiful Misty, but everytime, Rudy would invade them, and the sadness would return.

He'd been walking around for hours now, not knowing what else to do.

He didn't want to face Misty at the gym. He didn't want to face Rudy, as he knew the moment he saw his ugly presence, his temper was going to go out of control.

Just as he finished rounding another circle around the city, something hit him, _hard._

It hurt so much his throat tightened and he could feel tears gatherning in his eyes.

_She doesn't love me. _It kind of just dawned on him now, and it was enough to make him stagger, and sit down, using the support of the Oak Tree he was near.

He could feel tears flowing freely from his russet eyes now, streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall, and once he started crying, he couldn't stop.

He should have known Misty loved Rudy, not him. The dates, the slow-dancing...now the kissing.

Ash snorted. _What were they going to say next? Friendly kissing? _

He didn't know what do. He felt helpless. His daddy had been gone for years now, so he was used to it, plus he'd always had his mom...his mom...oh mew, he wanted his mom so bad right now.

"I want my mommy," he sobbed, hugging his knees, burying his face in them.

. . .

Dawn looked around the city, searching for Ash.

Rudy and Misty had came back a few hours ago, and Misty said she really needed to talk to Ash about something important, and he hadn't came to pick her up.

"Oh c'mon Ash, where did you go..." Dawn muttered to herself, whirling around in several directions.

She was just about to give up, when she saw the familiar black car parked in a park, and a figure that looked familiar as well, under the tree.

She ran up, about to shout his name, when she froze.

She felt a lump form in her throat as she looked at her friend.

His whole body was shaking, trembling even, as he cried into the palms of his hand, his black hair mopped over, covering his face.

"Omigod," Dawn's hand flew to her mouth as she ran upto him, "Ash! What happened?" she shrieked, sitting beside him.

Ash looked up slowly, his eyes red and puffy, his face tear-streaked, as more tears continued to pour out of his chocolate eyes. "S-s-she...she...l-loves R-r-rudy..." the boy stammered, succumbing to harder tears.

Dawn shook her head. "Ash, Misty loves you!" she said confidently.

Ash bit his lip hard, trying to stop crying, but to no avail. "n-no s-she d-does..." he whispered, "I- I saw t-them k-kissing," his face was flushed and his eyes were swollen now.

Dawn could feel a pit of anger burning inside of her. "WHY! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WOULD DO THAT TO YOU!" she fumed, feeling wholy sympathetic for her raven-haired friend.

"And...and...I want my mum..." he whimpered, "I want my mum..."

"Shhh..." Dawn said soothingly, "Ash...its ok..I-I think you should leave Cerulean City..."

Ash's head jerked up. "Y-yeah...I...m-my suitcase i-is already packed b-because w-we w-were g-gunna t-travel a-again b-but I'm just g-gunna leave," he stuttered, trying to mop away his tears the best he could. "W-where s-should I g-go..." he asked.

"Pallet," Dawn mused, "Try Gary's place,"

Ash nodded sadly. "O-ok," he sniffed, "T-thanks Dawn,"

Dawn smiled wearily. "No problem Ash,"

As Ash walked over to his car, he looked over his shoulder.

"Dawn?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Misty I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore,"

Dawn nodded firmly. "Sure Ash,"

With one final wave, Ash fastened his seat belt, and drove out of Cerulean City.

. . .

Dawn came back into the gym, her royal blue eyes flaming. She was going to beat the crap out of Misty...oh yes a catfight...a big catfight...

"Where's Ash?" Misty asked, the minute she saw Dawn.

Her eyes were weary, and you could tell she'd been worried about the boy, which confused Dawn, but also softened her gaze. "I don't know," she said coldly.

"WHAT?" Misty shrieked, "You didn't find him?"

There were tears running down her face now. "Oh god, what if something bad happened to him!"

"Yeah, like his girlfriend kissing another boy...hmmm...that's pretty bad, huh?" Dawn said in an icy voice.

Misty gave her a confused look, before realization hit. "H-he saw me kissing Rudy didn't he? That's why he didn't pick me up?" she demanded.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah Misty, I can't believe you! The poor thing was heart broken!"

Misty closed her eyes, taking a pair of deep breaths. "Dawn...let me explain..." she tried, but Dawn had already stormed upstairs, dragged her suitcase, singing "LALALALA" at the top of her lungs when Misty tried to talk, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Misty collapsed onto the couch, shoving her face in the pillow, and bursting into tears. She needed Ash so much right now...and now he was gone.

. . .

Gary was just about getting ready to watch his favourite tv show, when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh," he grumbled, getting up and flinging the door open.

He let out a little surprised gasp. "Ash, what are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Ash stumbled inside, throwing his suitcase onto the floor. "I'm staying here now Gary," he decided, daring him to argue.

Gary actually was going to argue, but then he saw Ash's tear-streaked face. He looked like a wreck, if you asked Gary. "Sure Ash, I'll so you your room," Gary said coolly.

Ash was grateful that Gary didn't ask any questions, because if he said the word "Misty," he was sure to start crying again.

"So, you can just stay in the guest room, k?" Gary told him, before walked out. "Tell me if ya need anything," he yelled.

"Thanks Gary," Ash said quietly, even though Gary probably couldn't hear him.

And with a heavy heart, he crawled under the covers and tried to get some sleep.

**Author's Notes**

I wasn't going to update...but then I decided...aww might as well, right? I have to go swimming soon...ugh, I really don't want too, all the coach makes us do is laps and laps and laps, its pretty tiring, plus I had gym last period today. Anyways, please review! I think this chapter was short, but captured a lot of emotion, so kindly review! :) The first chapter of my new story "The Journey Of love," is in progress, and will be updated AFTER I fully complete this story. BYE!


	10. The Heartbreaker

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

Heartbreaker 

Ash really, _really _didn't want anything to do with Misty right now.

He'd woken up that morning in a daze, at first, bewildered at why he was at Gary's place, but all the thoughts of the night before came rushing back, and he felt sick.

He'd checked his email to recieve _**(10) **_emails in his inbox from Misty, and simataneously deleted them all, feeling his heart shatter in two.

He's phone had at least **50 **messages, which Ash also deleted, and **25 **missed calls, which he didn't bother to listen to.

Gary still hadn't asked why Ash was here, and what was wrong, but he knew the time would come. Unfortunately, that time seemed to be now.

Gary had been all innocent at first, asking him if he wanted to join him for a cup of hot chocolate and cream pie.

Now Ash being Ash, would never turn down a offer of pie and hot chocolate, but he actually for once, didn't have an appetite. Still, he knew if he told Gary that, his suspicion would only rise, so he said sure.

Except the conversation turned out to be really awkard. Ash just sat their, nibbling on a peice of pie, stirring the hot chocolate, taking tiny sips.

Gary kept his eyes wandering, not meeting Ash's, as he tried to figure out how to ask him.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "Um...Ash?" he asked.

Ash glanced up. "Yeah Gary?"

"I'm not trying to sound rude, but why are you here?" He asked cautiously.

Ash shrugged his shoulders, but he could feel Gary's burning gaze on him. "Um...I didn't want to stay in Cerulean City...too...busy," he offered meekly.

"Why didn't you bring Misty along?" Gary asked curiously, oblivious to Ash's falling face. "I never thought you two would be able to survive being apart for like...5 minutes!" he teased.

Ash banged his fist on the table, startling Gary. "Huh? Did I say something?" he asked carefully.

"She freakin' cheated on me!" Ash gritted his teeth, getting up. "There? Ya happy now?"

"Ash wait...she did?" Gary replied, shocked.

"Yeah, with Rudy," Ash seethed, "This guy I met once...I saw them kissing!" he could feel his eyes start to tear up, so he stomped upstairs into his guest room, to cry in peace.

Gary just sat their numb. _Misty cheated on Ash. That just seems so...not right. _

Then he chuckled. "Ah well, not my problem" he strode over to his computer, but realized Ash had left his email open. He had one new message, and not surprisingly, it was from Misty, sent just a few minutes ago.

Gary didn't want to invade his privacy or anything, but this temptation was just..well...too much to pass up.

He opened it up, and scanned the message.

**Ash! Please...please...please! I know your mad...please read this! Oh mew, I hope your reading this! I've sent you loads of messages...how come your ignoring all of it? Did you read them? ARE YOU STILL MAD? Seriously, I CAN explain...Please...please...PLEASE reply. I NEED to talk to you. **

**Love Misty (I DO NOT LOVE RUDY! I LOVE YOU!) **

Gary snorted, deleting the message. He didn't think to much of it. Misty just probably wanted Ash back. I mean, he saw them kissing! What explanation could their possibly be? He decided not to tell Ash, since he'd been content with deleting all her messages, plus, he didn't seem to want anything to do with the red-head anyways.

As he logged off, he got a text message. "A date with my cheerleader girls..._sounds good,_" he thought pleased.

. . .

"She really needs to get a life," Lily stated plainly, as her, Daisy, and Violet peered at their baby sister sitting on the couch.

"You can't, like, buy lives Lily," Violet rolled her eyes. "Some people just naturally don't have a life,"

"Guys," Daisy scolded, "Somethings definitely wrong,"

Obviously there was. Misty was sitting on the couch, absenmindedly stuffing her face with ice cream, pokemon plushes surrounded her, as she cuddled her pillow and watched television. Her _crying pillow _she stated, where she would just sit and sob into.

Really, it was quite pathetic. She'd been like this for the past few days, taking a quick shower, thank Arceus, but staying in her pajamas.

"Okay, like, spill Misty," Daisy demanded, walking into the room. "What's bothering you?"

Lily and Violet sheepishly followed her.

Misty looked up, her eyes swollen from all the crying she'd done, and glared at them. "Nothing!" she spat, cramming another spoon of ice cream into her mouth angrily.

Daisy snatched the ice cream bowl from her. "Hey!" Misty said with fury.

"Tell us what's wrong," Daisy looked geniunly concerned.

Misty sighed deeply. Maybe the pain would go away if she talked about it, although she doubted it.

"See...Ash and I have been having a really weak relationship lately...because this guy named Rudy likes me...and Ash is sorta jealous..." she spoke.

"Awww Ash is jealous for you!" Lily squealed.

"Yeah well..." Misty said simply, "Rudy startled me and forcefully kissed me, Ash saw, he hates me now, and he left to Pallet,"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just tell him Rudy forced you?" she said like it was obvious.

Misty scowled. "I've sent him **11 **emails, **25** voicemails, and **50 **freakin' text messages," she sputtered, "He hasn't replied or picked up ONCE,"

This statement was followed be a silence, before Daisy finally cleared her throat. "Then its his loss,"

Misty stared at her dumbly. "His loss?" she repeated.

Daisy shrugged. "Yeah. You tried Misty, he's too stubborn, and if he really cared he would have checked..."

Misty sniffed. "I guess..." although she didn't really believe a word her sisters were saying, "But...what am I supposed to do? I need him," she croaked.

"No you don't!" Lily cheered, "I bet you could get any other guy you wanted in Cerulean!"

Misty looked up tentatively. Wow, her sisters were really being nice today.

"Yeah," Violet agreed, "The best way to get over a guy is...find another guy!" she gushed.

Misty hesitated, but she thought...what could go wrong? Her sisters had to be right in _something. _

And so, she followed her sisters upstairs so they could get her all preppy and pretty, not noticing the shadowed figure watching her every move from the window.

**Author's Notes**

Sorry I didn't update yesterday you guys! :) But no worries, the chapter is here! Did you like it? I know their sort of short, but I'm getting a limited amount of time now to go on the computer thanks to my parents, so if I want to continue updating daily, the may be a bit short. REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and first chapter of The Journey Of Love which will be uploaded AFTER this story is completeted, is ALMOST done! Eek excited! :)


	11. New Information

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

New Information 

"Arggghhh!" Misty complained, "No! No! No! No!" she cried, trying to push away from her three older sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet.

"C'mon Misty...like, don't be so stubborn!" Daisy said annoyed, twirling a lock of her ginger hair. "You are going on the date and that's FINAL,"

Violet and Lily nodded viciously in the background like bobble heads who agreed with everything Daisy seemed to say.

Misty crossed her arms. "Why?" she whined, giving them a withering look. "I don't want to go on a date! Especially a blind date!" she snapped.

"Misty...we already _tried _letting you get a date on your own..." Daisy rolled her eyes, "And what did you do? Sat and spied on sort of cutish guys and never even approached one of them!" she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I don't WANT to go on a date besides...besides...with..." her voice wobbled, as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks again.

"See? You need to get over him!" Daisy said frustrated. "Besides, I totally met Jake...he's like a total sweetie!" she squealed, grabbing her arm. "You'll forget about Ash in no time!"

Misty looked at them uncertainely.

"Oh yeah, a true gentleman!" Lily cooed from the background. Misty sighed in defeat. "Fine, but just _one _date,"

"Like, YAY!" her three sisters cheered.

"Now then," Daisy said sweetly, "Lets get you all dolled up, shall we?"

Misty groaned, following her sisters upstairs.

See, her last attempt at dressing up pretty and finding a new guy hadn't went to well because...um...well...lets just say she looked totally gorgeous and all the guys wanted to...well...get in her pants. Ugh, 16 year old boys. What can you do?

. . .

RING! RING! RING!

The phone at Gary's place rung loudly.

"Ash! Can you get that?" Gary called from the living room. He was ordering some pizza, after he learned Ash couldn't cook, and niether could he. He probably would never forget that Ash couldn't cook, because the raven-haired boy had nearly set the kitchen on fire a few minutes ago when he'd attempted.

Ash sighed. "Alright, alright," he said moodily, snatching the phone of its reciever. It had been a few weeks since he and Misty...well they didn't exactly break up, but pretty much since she cheated on him, and he was...miserable.

"Hello?" Ash asked annoyed. It was Dawn. "Ash...I have to talk to you!" she squealed, her face lit up like a candle. That was Dawn for ya...always optimistic!

"What?" Ash grumbled, his face downcast.

Dawn bounced up and down excitedly. "Guess wattt?" she gushed, "I was talking to Misty's sisters and..."

Ash winced at Misty's name. "Look, if this has anything to do with Misty then I'm turn-"

"No! No! Just listen...please!" Dawn reassured him. "She didn't cheat on you!"

Ash crossed his arms, startled, taking a step back. "Yeah she did!" he spat, "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"No!" Dawn shook her head furiously, "Misty's sisters said that Misty was crying because Rudy had forcefully kissed her!" her blue eyes twinkled.

Ash stood their in shock, a smile creeping up on his face. "R-really?" he whispered.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah! Except..." her expression dropped, "They also said you were a jerk for not reading any of her emails..."

Ash looked at her blankly, before a guilty expression crossed over his face. "Oops," he said meekly. Her buried his face in his palms in frustration. "She's not mad? Is she?" he asked hopefully.

Dawn shrugged. "I dunno...I only talked to her sisters...not her..." she pouted, "They didn't say much!"

Ash put on a determined smile. It was time to apologize to Misty and get his life back!

"Gary! I'll be back in a bit!" he informed, before running towards the door.

But before he could open it, the doorknob twisted and in front of him stood...

The Police.

. . .

Misty sat at the park bench, swinging her feet. Her supposed blind date Jake was supposed to come soon...

"Maybe he stood me up," she thought hopefully.

No such luck.

A tall blonde boy, with deep emerald eyes and honey-coloured skin walked over to her, a sweet, gentle smile on his face.

She had to admit, he _was _kind of cute.

But...his blonde locks were so smooth and gelled...nothing like Ash's messy, unruly ebony strands that she loved to ruffle everyday. _Stop thinking of him! _she demanded to herself.

"Hey?" he said softly, "You must be Misty,"

Misty nodded shyly. "Yeah...Jake?"

Jake nodded, taking a sit beside her. "I'm a friend of Daisy's..." he raised an eyebrow, "Your sister's a...very...forceful..."

Misty chuckled. "Yeah," she agreed.

"Well, I'm glad she pushed me to do this blind date..." he shot her a dazzling smile, "Your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen,"

Misty blushed. "Oh..well..no.." she stammered modestly. She shook her head. _Be Confident! _she ordered herself.

"Well, your quite handsome yourself," she complimented coolly. _Although nothing close to my Ashy..._she sighed. _He's not your Ashy anymore..._

"What's the matter?" Jake asked, looking concerned.

Misty took a deep breath. "He...he...well, long story short, lets just say my boyfriend sorta broke up with me...well, we didn't exactly break up...but pretty much," she whispered.

Jake scowled. "That's his loss! You shouldn't cry over him! He doesn't deserve just a beautiful girl like you!"

Misty redenned from the compliments. "Thanks..." she gushed, "I...I...thanks...but," she faltered, "He thought I was cheating on him,"

Jake bit his lip. "You could never cheat on anyone Misty..." he said kindly.

Misty looked at him, giggling. "How do you know?" she said flirtisouly, "You just met me.."

"I just know,"

. . .

"Uh...Hi?" Ash said to the police officer standing in front of him.

"Hello Ash..." the police officer smiled at Ash's nervous gaze. "No need to worry hon, your not in trouble,"

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "So...what's the problem?" he cocked his head.

"Well, we have recently found out that your mother...um...Delia?" she questioned.

Ash swallowed. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Well, she didn't die from a car accident..." she said quietly.

Ash's head jerked up. "What?" he asked tearfully, "What do you mean?"

The police officer gave him a comforting smile, seeing the pain in his russet eyes. "Their was an accident sure enough...but it wasn't that bad..she woudn't have died...but we found a bullet in her chest..."

Ash backed up, his eyes widening frightfully. "B-bullet?" his voice trembled, as he clutched Pikachu in his arms. (OOhhh yeah, sorry...I don't know, I totally forgot about Pikachu in this story...had to make a random appearance of him...Whoopsies)

"Yes..." The officer sighed, "It seems as if during the process of the accident, somebody shot your mother at the same time,"

"What? Why?" he demanded, salty tears drizzling down his cheeks. "Why would anyone want to hurt my mother on purpose?"

"We don't know...but we know whoever did...was smart," she explained, "He shot her during the accident, so there was too much commotion for anybody to spot him or notice the gun shot,"

Ash gritted his teeth, and blinked back another wave of tears. "Who...who was it?" he said quietly. "WHO KILLED MY MOTHER?" he suddenly roared, anger overtaking him.

"Calm Down," The officer demanded. "We don't know yet,"

Ash took deep shaky breaths, trying to quel his fury. "Then what do you want me to do sir?"

"We'd like to ask you some questions,"

Ash nodded, gulping. "Why?"

"We need your help to find the suspect,"

Ash sighed, nodding, and followed the police officer's into the the police car.

Meanwhile, Gary called from the kitchen. "Hey Ash? Is that the Pizza Man?"

**Author's Notes**

LALALALAL! SUSPENSE! Who killed Ash's mother! DUN DUN DUN! Now...I NEED YOUR HELP! I'm thinking of a new name instead of pokemonstories-crazy, since I made this name a year ago and never thought I would actually come to love this account...SO ANY SUGGESTIONS? If I like it, I'll use it! :))))) As long as I have your permisson of course. PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry I didn't update two days in a row. AND PLEASE ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "THE JOURNEY OF LOVE!" Once again, please kindly review!


	12. Discovery Found

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

Discovery Found

Sometimes, life has coincidences. This was one of those times.

. . .

Misty and Jake had been spending quite the time together, and although Jake expressed an undeniable amount of love for the red-headed girl, Misty couldn't return his feelings.

Unfortunately, she was still in love with Ash, no matter what she did to try to get him out of her head.

On the good peak, her and Jake had become friends, and a new friend was always a plus, right? It was kind of awkward and made her feel guilty when he would buy her flowers, and roses, and beautiful jewellery, and take her out to fancy restaurents and care for her like nobody else had ever before, but she wasn't going to pretend to like him.

That was just be cruel, and mean of her. Especially because in the end, he would find out for sure. One way or another.

Still, he had invited her to a big fancy party held near the Pewter Gym, and it was for anyone who felt like coming.

Misty had agreed, and was now waiting in the parking lot for him to come.

She had decided to wear her hair down, which obviously looked the prettiest from the numerous winks guys gave her, and she also wore her usual denim shorts, and instead of a yellow top, she had flung on a purple retro jacket.

She had arrived fairly early, being that kind of girl, and didn't want to go into the party herself.

She could hear the music booming in through the walls, sending a shiver down her spine, despite the warmth of her cute jacket.

"Oh come on Jake, I'm waiting!" she grumbled to herself. Ironically, that's just when Jake's red car slid into the parking lot, a big toothy grin on his face as he waved to her, smiling.

Misty smiled back, and Jake got out of the car, slipping his hand into hers.

Misty felt her face go hot, and was relucant to say she really badly wanted to let go of his sweaty hands, but didn't want to hurt his feelings. Jake didn't deserve that.

. . .

"Why am I doing this again?" Ash complained, running a comb through his scruffy black hair, trying to gel it down smooth.

Gary stood behind him, adjusting his collar. "Because you've been doing _nothing _besides moping around my house all day, and I think a party is just the thing you need to cheer yourself up!"

Ash pretended to look glum, but a slow smile twitched against his lips. Gary obviously didn't know _what _he was doing crammed in his room day and night.

It was a surprise...something he'd been working on for awhile now...for Misty. He knew Misty would forgive him for not answering her calls, but he still wanted to make it special.

He didn't even want Gary to know, although he did feel a bit guilty since Gary HAD let him stay for as long as he wanted.

"Alright, alright," Ash grumbled, slipping on his sneakers. Gary sweatdropped. "Your not really going to wear sneakers, are you?"

Ash shrugged. "Why not?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Because, this is fancy party Ash, you can't just go around wearing snea-"

"So? What are they gonna do? Kick me out?" He snorted, "I wouldn't actually mind,"

Gary raised an eyebrow, slipping on some black dress shoes, and ushered Ash out the door.

They got into the car, Gary driving.

"Hey!" Ash pointed to taco bell, "Lets stop by for some tacos first!"

Gary groaned. "We're going to be late if we do,"

Ash sighed. "Please!" he begged impatiently, "I don't want to eat some fancy cakes! They probably are tasteless!" he cried. _Try them now! Our sugar-free cupcakes filled with carrots and peppers on top..._Ash gagged, but smiled a little. Peppers and Carrots...Misty would really hate those cupcakes.

"No Ash, we are NOT stopping," Gary confirmed. He veered right as they neared the building where the party would be hosted.

They walked inside, and Ash groaned. Everyone looked so elegant...he could tell this party was going to be boring.

Gary grinned. "Look over there Ketchum," he whistled, pointing over at a cluster of girls giggling and squealing in long, beautiful dresses. "Those girls are HOT," he smiled. "Com'n Ketchum, I'm sure I can get you hooked with one of them..."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I'll pass," he murmered, taking a sip from his coke.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Fine Ashy-Boy," he winked at one of the blondes, "I'll be back after I show them my moves," he strode briskly over to the group, and Ash watched him do some harmless flirting.

Ash suddenly wished he hadn't agreed to come to this party. He was obviously undressed, more then he'd expected in jeans and a t-shirt, and the nerve of Gary...to leave him by himself looking like an idiot! Also, everyone here seemed to have a date, except him...

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard a few guys hooting and laughing, and couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Oh yeah, a REAL hot one she is," One of the guys chuckled.

Ash wrinkled his nose. He knew these kinds of guys...the were players, obviously.

"Oh yeah, and she's got some confidence too," The other boy snorted, "Coming to the party in shorts and a blouse...not bothering to wear a dress..."

The first boy smirked. "She don't need a dress...she's drop-dead gorgeous," he countered.

The second boy shrugged. "Too bad, she already came here with a boy..." he raised an eyebrow, "She's taken,"

Ash's brown eyes followed their's and he nearly fell over. It was...HOLY...MISTY! "Misty," Ash thought breathlessly.

She was laughing and talking with a bunch of other girls, and Ash could feel his heart race. She _was_ gorgeous...

He shuffled around the crowd of people, eager to greet her. He hadn't seen her in so long, it felt like forever...he needed to hold her...

Just as he neared her, about to tap her on the shoulder, and boy with blonde hair and sea green eyes wrapped his arm around her casually, and Misty wasn't complaining.

Instead, she flinched just a bit, but her eyes sparkled with happiness as she laughed and talked.

Ash was stunned. Had she...had she...replaced him?

"Misty..." Ash stumbled backwards, the glass of coke nearly falling out of his trembling hands.

Misty whirled around, her aquamarine eyes sparkling with happiness, and a smile on her lips, but the moment she saw Ash, she stiffened. Her eyes widened. Her mouth dropped. "A-ash?" she stammered, feeling happiness flood inside of her.

Ash stared at her numbly, but decided not to jump to conclusions like he had last time with Rudy and her kissing. "Yeah," he nodded slowly, not meeting her eyes.

Misty scrambled out of Jake's grip, about to tackle Ash into a hug, when Jake stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"Ash Ketchum," he snarled, "Do you know how much pain you gave Misty? She was hurting so much because of you!" he snapped.

Ash swallowed. "I'm sorry," he managed to whisper.

"Its oka-" Misty began, but once again, Jake interrupted. "She wouldn't stop crying you idiot! You think you can come here and just show up and expect her to forgive you just like that!" his eyes flamed.

Ash took a step back, gulping. "I'm sorry," he tried again.

"SHUT UP! She already has a knew boyfriend you IDIOT!" Jake scowled, "She doesn't need you anymore,"

Misty paled. "W-wha..thats not..tru-" but before she could register what had just happened, Jake yanked on her arm and dragged her out of the the party.

Ash just stood there.

Slowly, Jake's words took effect on him. _She already has a boyfriend...she doesn't need you anymore..._

Ash felt a wave of nausea cross him, and he made his way through the crowd, going outside to get some fresh air, blinking back a wave of tears gathering in his russet eyes.

He stood outside, feeling the wind blow through his black hair, and looked down unhappily.

_Do you know how much pain you caused her? She was hurting because of you! She wouldn't stop crying! _Jake's word rung in his ears over and over again, before Ash couldn't take the guilt anymore, and buckled down to his knees, sobbing quietly into the palms of his hands.

Misty was crying...because of him? He hated himself for making her cry.

The loud music made him cringe, his head pounding. He already had a headache, and it was just getting worse. Staggering to his feet, and he slowly went back inside, and grabbed Gary's arm. "Gary...can we l-leave early?" he begged, his voice wobbling.

Gary took one look at him, and nodded seriously. "Sure Ash...you go wait in the car..." he grinned a bit, to ease the tension, "I just gotta get the phone number of this totally hot chick I met a few moments ago..."

Ash shook his head, turning around and walking the other way towards the exit.

_Well, my life is over. _He thought to himself sadly, because really, Misty WAS his life. _Well, I guess I made that surprise for nothing... _he thought to himself, pushing past the crowd.

Suddenly, just as he was about to reach the exit, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he muttered, but when he looked up, he realized it was Jake.

"Watch where your going!" he snarled. Ash gritted his teeth, then glanced at the ground. "Hey, I think you dropped something,"

Jake looked down, and hastily tried to pick it up, but Ash grabbed it first.

On the card, was a picture of Jake, and his information, but the thing that Ash was surprised about most was the dark red lettering at the top that read...

_Team Rocket. _

**Author's Notes**

Its been awhile since I updated...I KNOW! :) Still, thanks for reviewing! ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and PLEASE read my new story "THE JOURNEY OF LOVE!" I am very excited about that one too! :) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter...and please...kindly review! THANKS FOR READING!


	13. BreakUp

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon**

**Chapter 13: Break-Up**

"Your..." Ash's face was a mixture of surprise, resentment, and astonishment, "In Team Rocket?"

His was voice was drowned by the booming music bouncing off the walls of the party, and he repeated his question a second time, louder and more angrier.

Jake turned pale, the colour draining from his face as he gritted his teeth, and snatched his ID card from Ash's fingers.

"None of your buisness," he spat, tucking the card deep into his pants pocket, giving the raven-haired boy the best glare he could possibly muster.

Ash took a step backwards, as Jake's peircing emerald eyes bore into his chocolate one's, and for a second, he was frightened.

Afterall, this was _definitely _not Jesse and James.

But then he remembered about Misty. _This jerk is going to hurt Misty, _he realized, his fists clenching tightly.

He looked up, his eyes blazing and stared Jake in the eye.

"I'm going to tell Misty," Ash explained, his voice trembling with anger, "You better hope she's in a good mood," he snarled, "For you sakes,"

Ash strode past him, but a just as he brushed past Jake, the blonde-haired villian grabbed his wrist, whirling him around.

Ash struggled to get free from his grip - Jake was obviously a lot stronger then him.

"You will do no such thing," Jake said coldly, giving him a deathly look.

Ash's wrist was beginning to turn red from how hard Jake was clutching it, and he let out a soft moan under his breath, before meeting Jake's eyes, matching his glare. "You can't stop me!" he pointed out, stomping his foot.

"Can't I?" Jake smirked, gripping his wrist tighter and twisting it menacingly.

Ash let out a yelp, as his arm burned in pain. "Y-you still c-can't s-stop me from telling her!" he sputtered, his face flushed.

Jake sighed, loosening his grip slightly, which was an obvious mistake.

Jake had underestimated Ash's strength, and the moment he loosened his grip just a bit, Ash wriggled free, giving him a fierce glare, before turning around and squeezing around the crowd.

"Misty?" he hollored, trying to make his voice louder then the music and the chatting around him, to no avail. "Misty!" he frantically called, looking around.

"Ash, ya ready to go?" Gary popped up into his view, grinning. "I've got a date tomorrow night!" he smiled.

Ash frowned. "Shut up...do you know where Misty is?" he asked, looking annoyed.

"Ah..no," Gary sweatdropped.

"Then get OUT OF MY WAY," Ash murmered, pushing past the bewildered trainer, trying to spot his red-headed companion.

"MISTY!" he cried, feeling panic catch in his throat. Where was she?"

"Ash?" There was a light tap on his shoulder, and he turned around, and his body washed in relief.

Misty was looking at him concerned, her gentle aquamarine eyes setting him a soothing gaze. "Ash?" she asked again, her voice tender and magical, as usual, calming Ash down...slightly.

"Oh thankgoodness I've found you!" he blurted, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her in close. "Listen Misty," he whispered, his minty breath running a chill down her spine, "Jake's in cahoots with tea-" he began but Misty interrupted him, looking at him sadly.

"Ash, do you really expect me to believe that?" she asked.

Ash looked at her, his mouth dropping open. "Yes!" he said flustered.

"Yeah, uhum...Jake's apart of Team Rocket...hmmm...the boy who's been nothing but kind to me, helping me get over _you, _caring for me when I was crying because of...hmmm... _you, _and you EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE HE'S A PART OF TEAM ROCKET?" her voice rose, as her tone was a mixture of hurt, bewilderment, and sarcasm.

Ash swallowed, shuffling his feet. "Misty, List-" he tried, but Misty cut in. "Ash...I love you,"

Ash felt he could breathe again, but Misty wasn't done.

"I always will," she continued, "But...maybe our relationship just wasn't ment to be," she said softly, avoiding the raven-haired boy's eyes.

Ash felt dizzy. "What do you mean? Of course we're destined to be together! We...we-" he stammered, feeling his body shaking. He couldn't believe she was saying this.

"Ash...our relationship has been nothing but problems!" Misty said honestly, "I'm not saying any of them were your fault either...but c'mon Ash...its obviously not going to work out," she murmered sadly.

Ash's stomach clenched. "B-but..b-but I love you!" he said frustrated, gritting his teeth. "And you love me! How can it not work out?" he was so confused right now.

Misty shrugged slightly. "I think we'll both be better off this way," she muttered, turning around and walking away.

Ash stood there helplessley, as he fought another wave of tears, and blinked them away. It felt like all he'd been doing in the past few months was crying.

Little did he know, as Misty turned around, fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks as well. He didn't know how much it pained her to say this.

It was hurting her as much as it was hurting him, but Misty knew it for the best. There relationship just wasn't working out.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up. "Misty! Be safe!" he called out, his voice injured, "Please...be careful!" he felt like that was all he could do, hoping she understood and would be careful around Jake...always be on guard around him.

Misty looked over her shoulder and gave him a little, sad nod, before walking away and disappearing amongst the crowd.

Ash stood there a little longer, before turning around and heaving a huge sigh.

"You ready to go?" Gary asked, interrupting his thoughts as he walked upto him.

Ash looked at him wearily. "Ready as I'll ever be,"

. . .

Misty collapsed onto her bed that night, feeling completely exhausted.

What had just taken place at the danceclub...was too much for her too handle!

She clutched her head. All this drama!

She whimpered. It hadn't even been this bad when she was fighting for Ash with May and Dawn. Things had NEVER gotten this serious.

She didn't just like Ash. She _loved _him. Like, really deeply...like not those silly highschool love's and it definitely wasn't an immature time-passing kind of love.

Closing her eyes, she collided onto her pillow. Had she done the right thing?

She turned and felt new tears gather in her eyes. What if she'd done the wrong thing?

She was just getting close to sleeping, when her cellphone rang.

Picking it up, she put it to her ear. "Helllo?" she grumbled.

"Hey," Jake's sweet voice rang out on the other end.

"Hi Jake," she murmered quietly.

"Hey, listen...I know Ash showing up really ruined your night...so I thought a date out to dinner tomorrow evening would cheer ya up," he said soothingly, "I promise, you'll love him!"

Misty smiled, ready to say yes.

But then she hesitated. What if what Ash said was true? What if Jake REALLY was a part of team rocket? It seemed unreal bu-

"Misty? You there?" Jake chuckled, good-heartedly.

"Yeah, Tomorrow evening sounds fine," Misty said, managing a smile. _No way _was Jake a part of team rocket, she thought, before dozing off.

**Author's Notes**

I CAN EXPLAIN. I know, it's been ages since I updated...you all must think I died! But...thats not the case. Sadlly, my parents are set on to have some more "Family time," so I don't get much time to use the computer...AHHH! I WILL UPDATE QUICKLY IF I CAN! I APOLOGIZE! Please review anyways!


	14. The Arise Of Evil

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

The Arise Of Evil 

Misty could feel the cold wind blow past her flushed cheeks, as the full moon hung in the velvet sky, which was scattered with stars, twinkling down on the ground.

Her feet, fastened with dark violet sandals, stepped across the pebble trail, the stones crunching under the pressure, and her hand flew to her red-and-white pokeball stuffed in her denim shorts pocket, sticking out slightly.

She tugged on the edge of her dark indigo spagetti strap, added with a short jean jacket, to cover it up.

She had brought her pokemon Starmie because her heart was fluttering with nausea, a fear building in the pit of her stomach.

She wasn't sure why she was so scared to see Jake today, but something that Ash had said rung in her ears over and over. _Misty, be safe! Please, be careful! _

The red-head shuddered at the recent memory.

Ash's voice had seemed so urgent, like he really was trying to warn her about Jake.

But..but..._Jake's too sweet to be a part of Team Rocket.._she thought to herself, trying to reassure the fear creeping in once again.

But then...why would Ash lie to her?

He wouldn't...would he?

So then...was Jake a part of team rocket?

She grasped her pokeball comfortingly.

If he was, although she rather not think about it, she was confident she could beat him with her pokemon single-handedly...OKAY, maybe not confident.

It HAD been quite the time since she'd battle, thanks to that break she'd taken with Ash in the cabin... _Brighter times, _Misty thought to herself.

By all means, the few months she'd spent at the hotel dorms fighting over Ash with Dawn and May had not been the happiest moments in her life...but compared to this aching pain in her heart...she would rather replay those days ten times instead!

Her eyes felt raw, from crying all night.

She'd broken up with Ash, and she only hoped it had been the right decision.

The gnawing guilt crawling into her stomach, the constant tears, and the racing of her heart seemed to disagree.

She replayed Ash's face in her head, how he'd looked so relieved...and then crushed, like nothing would ever be right in the world again.

_But...all that's happened to us so far...is problems! _A little part of Misty retorted, and the red-head agreed with those thoughts.

It was obvious that they had a weak relationship, and Misty thought it was better to end it before they ended up hurting each other.

Taking a deep breath, Misty closed her eyes. _Its just a normal date with Jake...nothing big. He's not going to hurt you...he's just a normal boy who has no idea what team rocket is probably. _She tried to believe those thoughts, and just then, a car honked and Misty looked up to see Jake smiling at her, although the smile wasn't quite right...it wasn't quite the same as he usually smiled...

Was it just her, or did he look _nervous? _Misty brushed it off. Oh well, she thought, dates can be nervewracking. She remembered her first date with Ash, and boy had she been nervous! But then, Ash joked around and made silly comments and calmed her down considerably.

He waved at her, rolling down the windows. "C'mon Misty! Ready to go?" he yelled good-heartedly. Misty squinted at him. Was it just her again...or did his voice wobble a bit? Shrugging it off once again, she smiled back at him and slid into the carseat beside him.

. . .

Ash laid down on Gary's couch, sighing deeply and yawning. It was...only 8:00, and here he was, a 16-year old teenager who was spending a Friday night alone doing nothing. How pathetic.

He flipped through the channels on television, trying to take his mind of Misty. _Our relationship is done...stop thinking about her! _

"A swimming competition.." Ash murmered to himself, watching the screen. _Ha...I bet Misty could beat 'em all...ARRGGHHH stop thinking! _He smacked his head, grumbling.

He flicked through the channels. "A pokemon battle," he sighed relieved, leaning back and watching.

"Onix, dodge it!" A trainer on the left side of the screen cried out. The other trainer gritted her teeth. "No! Starmie, continue aiming a watergun at 'em!" _Hmm...that Starmie's pretty powerful...wouldn't it be cool if Misty and that trainer had a competition..I wonder who's Starmie would be stronger...hmmm...Misty's of courrse...she'd look so stunning, shouting commands with her fiery red hair blowing out of her face..._Ash jumped up, shutting off the television. This was NOT working.

"And of course, Gary is out on some date with some random chick," Ash mumbled to himself, "While I'm stuck here bored out of my mind,"

. . .

Jake and Misty sat at the dining table, eating politetly, but for some reason, it was really awkard, they weren't even talking much.

Misty silently observed at how neatly Jake ate, taking tiny little nibbles and small bites out of each meal. _Ha...if Ash were here..._Misty smiled, as she imagined him stuffing his face like he always did..._Oh Ash..._she sighed to herself.

She really needed to stop thinking about that boy. He was taking over her mind.

"Sooo...do you like the food?" Misty finally murmered, trying to start a conversation.

"Um yeah.." Jake grumbled, "It tastes good..." His eyes suddenly jerked up, and he gave her a hasty smile, getting out of his chair. "Erm...I'll be back in a minute..ummm..." he flushed, "Bathroom!" with that, he scurried over to the men's room.

"Oookaaay," Misty said aloud to no one inparticular...that had been weird.

Meanwhile, Jake huddled into one of the stalls and pulled out his vibrating cellphone. Hands shaking, he put the phone to his ear. "J-jake speaking," his voice wobbled nervously.

"Yes boss," Jake muttered.

"So...the plans set?" A deep voice on the other end asked.

"Yes boss,"

"Is the girl with you?"

"Yes...she's..playing right into the trap..."

"Alright...you better not fail this mission...or you know the punishement..."

Jake swallowed hard. "Y-yes b-b-boss,"

Giovanni hung up, leaving Jake to lean his head nervously on the back of the wall. It was time.

He took out the small match from his pocket, lit it, and threw it into the ground of the bathroom tile floor, before hurrying out and joining Misty again, attempting to look normal.

He coughed. "Sorry," he mumbled. Misty shrugged, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Something wasn't right...she was getting a bad feeling about this...

"So...umm...how's your salad?" Jake asked meekly. Misty raised an eyebrow, her hand protectively holding her pokeball. "Fine," she said simply, playing around with her food.

Jake tapped his fingers on the table. He didn't want to admit to himsef, but he was nervous about the plan. Probably because if he didn't succeed Giovanni was going to hang him... he shuddered, gritting his teeth.

Suddenly, the fire detector on the cieling began to beep, and fire exploded into the restaurent. Misty screaming, jumping up from her seat. Jake sneaked a peek at his cellphone, texting Giovanni :**Fire is completed. **

"C'mon Misty! We have to get out of here!" Jake yelled, grabbing her hand tightly, and pulling her out of the restuarent. Misty nodded, following him. "I can't believe it...it was on fire!" she hissed. Jake smiled shakily, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a white hankerchief.

Misty stared at him quizically, but before she could ask what it was for, Jake strangled it around her mouth, her shrieks coming out muffled.

He held her firmly as she struggled to get of his grip, tieing her hands behind her back, and shoving her into the backseat of his car. Locking both doors, he sped away at top speed towards the Team Rocket Building, his face flushed and his heart beating widly in anticipation.

Misty squirmed, trying to get free. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. _Ash was...he was sooo right...I should have listened... _Misty thought to herself.

Jake gulped, taking out a spray and spraying it in Misty's face, making the poor girl pass out. He wasn't taking chances. He took out his cellphone. "Boss...the kidnapping is complete,"

. . .

Ash sighed, slouching on the couch. Believe it or not, he was STILL trying to find something to watch.

Right now, he'd went to desperate measures...he was watching the Babyfirst channel. _Hmmm...Toopy and Binoo isn't so bad..._he sighed. "God, I'm pathetic," he murmered to himself sadly.

Suddenly, the videophone in Gary's place rung. Ash got up and trudged over, picking up the phone. "Yes?" he asked. Who was calling Gary's place at...he glanced at the time...midnight? He rubbed his eyes. Had he really been watching television that long?

The screen flashed, to show Daisy, looking distressed. "Ash! Is Misty over with you?" she asked frantically.

Ash shook his head, biting his lip. "She broke up with me," he whispered quietly.

"Oh...oh no! Where else could she be! You were my only hope!" Daisy wailed, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Ash's heart raced. "W-what are you talking about?"

"She didn't return this night! Its midnight and she isn't home!" Daisy cried.

Ash frowned, his muscles tensing. "Ermm...where did she go?" he asked.

Daisy hesitated. "On a date with Jake..but she never came back,"

Ash's heart froze. Jake...oh god no...no wonder...

"Ash? What's wrong?" Daisy demanded.

"I...I think I have a pretty good idea where Misty is..." He said slowly.

"WHERE?"

... "WHERE?"

"ASH! C'mon don't leave me hanging!"

Ash didn't bother to reply to Daisy, as he threw on his sweater, and ran outside into the cool, night air, jumping into his car.

He had to save Misty.

**Author's Notes**

How'd you like it? Please review! Phew, this story's almost done! Two more chapters...three? OH, and makesure to check out CHAPTER 3 of the JOURNEY OF LOVE! :) Its pretty good...if you haven't read it already! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Love ya all!


	15. Revealed

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

Revealed

Ash clutched the steering wheel, veering left and right, as his russet eyes focused on the road.

He was going ten above the speed limit...meh...the police didn't care as long as you didn't go over twenty over. "Hurry up you damn car," Ash said breathlessly,pushing the pedal, his forehead creased in worry.

He was trying to get to the Team Rocket organization as fast as he could, avoiding traffic, racing past the highways, and taking all the short-cuts he could possibly think of.

He knew Jake had taken Misty...and where else could they have taken her then to the Team Rocket headquarters? Ash shuddered at the thought of what could be happening to his precious Misty right now...

Turning a corner, he closed his eyes for a moment on the empty road, his head pounding. He had a pretty bad headache, not that he cared. He only cared about getting Misty back in one peace, but he was so tired...he felt himeself start to nod off, and forced his eyes to stay open, gritting his teeth.

"Misty," he whispered into the cool, eerie night, "I'm coming,"

. . .

Giovanni paced back and forth in his office, his eyes boring into Jake, who was sitting nervously in the swivel chair in front of Giovanni's desk.

"Sir?" Jake finally stammered.

"Yes?" Giovanni barked, in a cold tone, making Jake flinch. "Uh..did I accomplish..your mission?" he asked in a small voice.

The older man scowled. "Yes, unfortunately I won't get to cut your head off..." and Jake let out a relieved sigh. "But remember...I only chose you for this mission because all our other members are too evil...you were the only innocent looking one that Misty could get fooled!" he snapped. "Your a wimp, a weak, pathetic wimp...I only hired you because your my favorite trainer's younger brother...or you would be dead right now!"

Jake cringed, looking at the ground, his body shaking. Giovanni sighed impatiently, rolling his eyes. "Now, could you please get the girl for me?" he ordered, and Jake jumped onto his feet, rushing down the corridor into a large hallway with jail cells surrounding them.

He walked past several, before he came upon the one with the red-head in it. She looked up weakly, and Jake could feel a pinch of regret in his throat.

He had never agreed to this job, but his older brother had always been a great, important member of team rocket, so he'd felt obligned to follow in his footsteps.

He had thought they only stole pokemon...Jake had no idea they kidnapped innocent girls.

He had come to like Misty as a friend, nothing more of course, but he knew his job, and his life was more important...Giovanni would kill him if he let the girl go...

"C'mon," Jake tried to sound stern, but his voice wobbled, "My boss needs to see you right away,"

Misty was exhausted. She looked up wearily, trying to look angry, but all that came out was a soft, whimper. "No," she said, her voice shaking. "I'm not going to...follow your damn orders!" her voice was hoarse.

She was this weak because of the spray Jake had sprinkled over her. "Now," Jake demanded, grabbing her wrist and hauling her up.

Misty's legs didn't support her, and the moment she stood up, her knees buckled. She let out a soft moan, brushing a copper strand of hair out of her sweaty face, her aquamarine eyes pleading Jake to let her escape.

For a second, Jake was tempted, but he shook his head, dragging her across the corridor. "Help," Misty croaked, but nobody listened of course, and Jake managed to pull Misty into the main office.

He shoved her inside, and Misty stumbled in.

At his desk, sitting in his chair, was Giovanni. "Welcome," he said in a sickly, sweet voice, "I've been waiting,"

. . .

Ash finally let out a relieved sigh, as he spotted the Team Rocket organization, but he quickly tensed as he realized he had no plan.

Outside, were more guards then he could count, and the doors obviously had alarms and security was tight. "Aw man," he thought, "I never thought of a plan to get in there,"

Ash stepped out of the car, which he had parked behind a few trees to be hidden from the view, and decided to try a direct attack. Although, he knew that would probably fail miserably, he didn't really think he knew a better plan, and unfortunately, time was running out.

Slowly, he walked upto the building, swallowing nervously as he neared the guards. One of them walked forward and approached him. "What are you doing here?" he said in a gruff voice, armed with a knife and shield. Ash gulped, eyeing the knife, and took a step back. "Erm...I'm here to...send your boss a message..." he stammered on the spot.

The guard narrowed his eyes. "Really?" he wondered, "What happened to George?" he mumbled.

"George?" Ash asked, confused. The guard looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah, the old messenger," he murmered, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..oh..yes of course! George..he...erm...quit!" Ash sputtered, "Uh...too much pressure!"

The guard gave him a quizzical shrug. "Alright, whatever," he shrugged, "You can go in?"

"Really?" Ash said, then shook his head. "I mean, off I go!" he said breathlessly, trying to hide the relief in his voice, as he turned and walked towards the building doors. _Phewww...that was easy! Thank goodness! _Ash thought, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"WAIT!" The guard suddenly roared. Ash turned around shakily. "Y-yeah?" he stammered nervously. The guard walked up and squinted at him. "What's that..in your bag.." he mumbled, pointing to the two pointy yellow ears pointing out of his book bag.

Ash hastily shoved Pikachu back in the bag. "Er..Nothing!" he exclaimed. The guard was not stupid. "Give me the bag!" he demanded. Ash shook his head. "No! I have to deliver that message..." he lied, trying to jog off, but the guard grabbed his wrist and spun him around, yanking the backpack off of him and grabbing it.

He peered inside, and his mouth dropped open. "A Pikachu?" he shouted, and Ash flinched. This was not good. The guard's eyes suddenly widened. "Your...your Ash Ketchum, aren't you?" he thought, wide-eyed.

_Crap! _"Me..wha..no, course not," he mumbled, his face heating up. The guard snarled. "Yes you are! We've been asked to look our for you!" he yelled.

Ash closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, before reopening them. "Err..so.." he muttered. Were they going to kill him now?

"My boss wants to see you,"

Ash's head jerked up. "R-really?"

The guard nodded briskly. "He said he knew you would come...apparantly he needs to speak to you,"

Ash couldn't believe his luck. "So..I can go?" he asked eagerly. The guard nodded, and Ash dashed inside happily, his heart pounding wildly against his chest.

. . .

Misty was shoved into another jail cell, but this one was right in Giovanni's office.

She whimpered as she crouched into the corner and hugged her knees. "What do you want from me?" she asked quietly, tears threatening to seep out of her eyes.

Giovanni scoffed. "Your a useless girl...we don't even give a care about you..."

Misty tried not to take the comment to heart. "So..then why'd ya kidnap me!" she demanded, her voice wavering.

Giovanni's lips curved into a sly smirk. "Well, it was the perfect trap to lure your little boyfriend here..now isn't it?" he sneered.

Misty's mouth fell open. "A-ash?" she stammered.

Giovanni laughed. "Yes, of course, who else?" he asked. "He's The future pokemon master,"

Misty cocked her head. "How do you know he'll be the future pokemon master?"

Giovanni rolled his eyes. "Have you seen his skill? He's got mad talent.."

Misty blushed. "Of course I have!" she snapped, crossing her arms. "I just..wait...why are you complimenting him?"

Giovanni shrugged. "I'm speaking the truth...anyways...thats exactly WHY we must kill him..."

Misty's eyes widened. "Don't you dare try to hurt him!" she struggled against the bars. "I won't let you!"

Giovanni smiled. "Actually, it'll be your fault that he dies..." he said in a cold voice.

Misty looked at him, her mouth dry. "How can it be my fault?" she said quietly. "Besides.." tears fell from her eyes, "That I didn't believe him about Jake..."

Giovanni nodded. "Foolish move from you...you fell right into my trap..." he chuckled, "Your too easy Misty,"

Misty scowled but Giovanni spoke before she could. "Anyways, he should be here any min-" there was a bang on the door. Giovanni grinned. "Ah, well, he's right on time,"

**Author's Notes:**

Well? Whaddya think? Please review! Not much to say...except probably one or two more chapters...I hope your also enjoying my other story "The Journey Of Love," and I also wish you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think! Is it too short? Ah, well. Things are gonna get kinda intense in the next chapter...hehehehe...and were going to have a surprise visitor...actually two, but really only one main one. So, I tried to make Jake a bit nice...I just couldn't see him as truly evil, ya know? Not that he's good...he's still really bad...but not truly cruel! Anyways, please review! I love ya all!


	16. Drastic Motives

**Deeper**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

Drastic Motives

_Misty scowled but Giovanni spoke before she could. "Anyways, he should be here any min-" there was a bang on the door. Giovanni grinned. "Ah, well, he's right on time," _

. . .

Giovanni strode over to the door, and flung it open.

One of his guards stood there. "We have found Ash Ketchum," he spoke, pointing behind him, and Giovanni smirked.

Misty craned her neck to try to see him, but couldn't from where she was trapped.

"Come in Ash," Giovanni said in a sickly, sweet voice, and Ash looked at him uncertainely, before walking inside.

"You said you wanted to se- " Ash stopped midway as he saw Misty in the jail cell, looking like a wreck.

Her face was pale, she was shivering, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Misty!" Ash cried, from both relief and pain, as he hurried over and clutched the bars of the jail.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically. Misty looked up weakly, her orange bangs falling in front of her face. "Sure Ash...I'm fine.." she murmered, and the raven-haired boy saw her face was tear-streaked.

"Oh Misty," he said softly, reaching out in between the bars and caressing her cheek. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine, I'm here now," he whispered.

Misty only wished she could believe him.

"ACKEM," Giovanni barked, and Ash whirled around. "If your done comforting eachother, will you please let me begin!" he snapped, and Ash winced, getting up and brushing the dust of his jeans.

"What to do you want Giovanni?" Ash spat, crossing his arms. "I'll give you anything, just let Misty go! Is it Money? I'll get how much you want somehow!" he pleaded.

Giovanni smiled, shaking his head. "No, Ash, I've got plenty of money already...what I want," he paused.

"What? What do you want?" The 15-year old boy demanded.

"Revenge,"

Ash grit his teeth. "Man, this is like some stupid action movie where the bad guy wants revenge," he shook his head, "Besides, what have we ever done to you for you to want revenge?"

Giovanni chuckled. "Impatient, huh? Well, I think after I tell you why I want revenge, you'd wish I taken longer..." he smiled sweetly, before sitting calmly back in his chair. "Now, where shall I start?"

Ash sighed, leaning against the back of the wall. "Just hurry up with it," he grumbled.

"Well, its about your father.."

Ash's head jerked up at that statement, and he felt a lump form in his throat. "My father...he's missing!" he snapped, trying to keep his voice from wobbling.

Giovanni nodded. "Indeed he is...would you like to see him?"

Ash looked annoyed and miserable at the same time. "I can't! How would you know where he is anyways?"

"Why...well, I did kidnap him afterall, so I think I'd know," Giovanni grinned, as the raven-haired boy's mouth dropped open in shock.

"WHAT?" Ash roared, jumping to his feet. "Y-you? You took him away!" he said, his voice trembling from anger. "Why...I should be the one who wants revenge, not you!" he seethed.

Giovanni shook his head, taking a remote and clicking a button on it breezily. A metal door slowly opened, and behind it was another jail cell, except this one revealed none other, then Ash's dad, Jay Ketchum, who had been missing for ten years.

The colour drained from Ash's face, and he stumbled forward. "D-dad?" he stammered, his voice shaking.

Misty gasped as well. Ash and his dad looked so much alike. It was obvious that's where Ash got his hair from...long raven hair fell over Jay's weary brown eyes. They looked so much alike. _Both of them are handsome _Misty chuckled to herself, although she knew this was not the time to be laughing.

"Ash..is that you?" Jay appeared overjoyed, despite his weak condition. "Oh man, you've grown so much!" he exclaimed.

Ash simply stood there. "W-wha..are you okay dad!" he suddenly cried, rushing forward and trying to open the lock on the jail cell to no avail. Jay sighed. "I've been better, but they give me enough food and water, so I've been okay..." he smiled weakly, reaching out between the bars and stroking his son's hair.

Ash could cry, he was so happy to see his dad. "Oh Dad, I've missed you so much!" he murmered, wishing he could hug his father.

"How touching," Giovanni sneered from behind them, and Ash turned around and gave him a menacing glare. "You let my father go right now!" he demanded, but Giovanni just chuckled. "I wasn't done my story kid," he snapped.

Ash frowned, and decided to listen, but he stayed by his father's side. He glanced over at Misty to make sure she was okay too, and she gave him a weak smile.

"See, the reason I wanted revenge is because...ah, let me start from the beginning so you can understand...I had three kids," he explained.

Misty couldn't help but gasp in surprise. "_You _had kids?" she laughed, "Man, I feel sorry for them!" she giggled, but instantly stopped when Giovanni glared at her.

"Well, one of them, the oldest and the most strongest, was killed...by a certain someone..." he declared angrily.

Ash cocked his head. "So? What does that have to do with me and Misty, and my father?" he exclaimed.

Giovanni sighed. "Your to impatient boy...do you know _who _killed my oldest son, Silver?"

Ash looked confused. "Who? I dunn..." he froze, as realization hit, and he slowly turned towards his father. "D-did you kill his son Silver?" he stammered in disbelief.

Jay looked guiltily. "Yes, it was a horrible mistake! We had a car accident...I didn't do it on purpose!" he cried.

Giovanni shrugged. "Who cares? You still killed him!"

Ash crossed his arms. "But it was an accident!" he cried, "That's unfair,"

Giovanni cleared his throat. "I'm not done yet...so my other two son's...well one was a pathetic idiot..I disowned him," he grumbled.

"I'm not surprised," Misty said under her breath. "He's probably glad he got disowned,"

Giovanni didn't hear her. "Anyways, my youngest son...ah...I really like him...he's cruel, cold-hearted, and knows exactly how to get strong pokemon,"

"Good for him," Misty murmered. She really thought this conversation was pointless.

Ash looked even more confused. "What does this have anything to do with anything?" he snapped in irratation. He just wanted to get out of here with Misty and his father, safe and sound, back to Pallet.

"Do you want to meet my son?" Giovanni chuckled, crossing his arms. Ash raised an eyebrow. "From what you said about him...not really,"

"Ah, I'll go call him," Giovanni smiled, swiftly walking towards the door entrance. "Hey son! Come here, will ya!" he exclaimed, before turning around and smirking at Ash.

Inside, a tall boy with purple hair and emotionless eyes walked inside. "Hey dad,"

"_PAUL?" _Ash cried in bewilderment. "What the hell? YOUR his son! This is so crazy...its too crazy to be true!"

Paul sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I am," he said impatiently. His eyes flicked over at Jay and he gritted his teeth. "Lets thank your father for killing my older brother!"

"This isn't fair! It was an accident! Its not fair!" Ash cried, stomping his foot childlishly.

Giovanni sighed mercilessly. "Well, then," he reached into his pocket, "I guess I'll just..kill YOUR son Jay, and then you'll see how it feels," he pulled a gun out, and walked over to Ash, pressing it against his forehead. "Any last words?"

**Author's Notes**

Mmm...pretty crazy chapter...there will be one more chapter after this one, and then an epilogue. I hope you liked it. I also hope that Ikari fans don't hate me for making Paul evil...heheh I couldn't think of anything else...and I know its sorta not the best chapter since there was no Paul in any of my chapters...but I still hope you enjoyed it. Not much romance in this chapter either...but please review! We're drawing to a conclusion soon!


	17. Final Chapter: Escape

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Pokemon

**NOTE: ***Sweatdrops* I sorta made a little mess up in the last chapter. You know how I made Giovanni's oldest son this random guy name Travis? Well..hehe..I didn't know Silver was Giovanni's son. I know, I know, I need to catch up on my pokemon knowledge hehe. So, I went back and changed the chapter, and instead of Chapter, its silver. Pretend Travis never existed. Silver got killed accidentally in the accident by Jay. Sorry..hehe...I apologize...and Reggie was the son that got disowned by the way. Again, sorry for the confusion.

Final Chapter: Escape 

_Giovanni sighed mercilessly. "Well, then," he reached into his pocket, "I guess I'll just..kill YOUR son Jay, and then you'll see how it feels," he pulled a gun out, and walked over to Ash, pressing it against his forehead. "Any last words?" _

_. . ._

Ash's face went pale as Giovanni pressed the gun at his forehead, smirking in triumph. "Well now Jay, you'll see how it feels to lose a son,"

The colour drained for Jay's face. "No! Please! Don't hurt him!" he cried pleadingly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His only son was going to be killed right in front of his eyes.

Misty struggled against the jail cell bars, panicking. "Please...no..." she begged, her eyes watering up with a fill of tears, and sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't hurt him!" she shouted, to no avail, as Giovanni just sneered in her direction. "Ah your so pathetic little girl...why shouldn't I kill him..mmm?" he mused, taking his sweet time.

"You know, I'm still confused how Paul is your son," Ash said, trying to ease the tension, but his voice was trembling in fear underneath Giovanni's gun.

Paul scoffed. "C'mon, wasn't it obvious? I've always hated you for one..." he snorted, "Plus, I have the attitude..."

Giovanni smiled. "See Ash...my son deserves to be the pokemon master...not you," he explained, "If I kill you, I get my revenge on Jay, and my son can succeed in becoming a Pokemon Master, without you in the way as his rival,"

Ash took a step backwards, but Giovanni just followed him, until he was against the wall, the gun still at his forehead. "Do not try to escape...its no use..." Giovanni teased, as Ash shivered in fear.

"Mmm...goodbye Ash," he said, putting his finger on the trigger. "No!" Misty cried, tears flowing freely from her eyes, her heart pounding wildly.

Jay watched in fear. "No.." he whispered.

ZAP! Just before Giovanni could press the trigger down, Pikachu electrified the gun, frying it into black smoke. "Pikachu," it said happily, beaming.

Ash slowly opened his eyes. "Mm...I'm alive..." he said in surprise, then turned to Pikachu to the burnt gun. "Oh Pikachu!" he cried, letting the electric mouse jump into his arms, and snuggle up.

Giovanni's mouth dropped open. "This is stupid!" he cried, crossing his arms. Ash looked up, grinning. "Well, guess ya can't kill me,"

Giovanni rolled his eyes. "Please...I have other options as well..."

Ash looked at him confused. "Like?"

Giovanni smirked. "This is your option...either I keep Misty in this jail cell for the rest of her life..." he paused, "OR, I keep you in that jail cell for the rest of your life, and release Misty,"

Ash and Misty both visibly stiffened at the offer.

"Tick Tock Ketchum, you have a decision to make," Giovanni sneered.

Ash shoved his hands in his pockets, his brows scrunched in thought. "T-thats easy," he stammered, "L-let Misty go,"

Misty bit her lip. "Ash..no! Please, I'll be fine here! You have a dream to fulfil!" she exclaimed, trying to convince him.

Ash shook his head. "I..you have a dream too...to become a water pokemon master..." he murmered, "Besides, this doesn't have anything to do with you...I just want you out safe..."

Misty closed her eyes shut, sobbing against the railing. "No, Ash...don't do that..." she begged, but Ash just shook his head. "No, I have to, or I'll regret it for the rest of my life,"

Giovanni smiled. "Very well," he said. "Come with me Ash," grabbing him by the wrist, he dragged Ash into one of the jail cells. Ash didn't attempt to break free, as he knew the deal.

Giovanni threw Ash into the cell, and locked the door. "Have a fun life," he sneered, and Ash just burrowed his face in his knees. He looked up hesitantly a few seconds after, and it pained Misty to see tears had welled up in his eyes. "Now let Misty go," he whispered to Giovanni.

Giovanni chortled. "No," he howled.

Ash straightened up. "What? Whaddya mean no? You have to! We made a deal!" he exclaimed.

Giovanni shrugged. "SO? There's nothing you can do about it, can you?"

Ash could feel anger welling up inside of him. "That's..that's so cruel!" he roared, "LET MISTY GO!"

"Giovanni," Misty spoke up, "Ash is right. Your such a cruel person. Your steal pokemon, you force pokemon to do bad things even when they don't want to...heck, you force people to do things that they don't want to! You enjoy seeing people get hanged or shot...your...your a horrible monster!" she cried.

"Your point?"

"You should be destroyed!" she exclaimed.

"Ah..your point?"

"I...one day...your gonna pay!" she shouted.

"Mmmm...YOUR POINT?"

"Her point is," a soft, trembling voice said from behind them, "That the world would be a better place without you,"

BANG.

Giovanni cried out, as a bullet hit his chest, he staggered backwards, collapsing on the ground, wailing in pain.

"DAD!" Paul screamed, running over to his father.

Ash, Misty, and Jay gasped, all of them whirling around to the direction of the gun shot.

"Hey guys," Jake waved at them weakly, dropping the gun he was holding onto the ground. He took some keys from his pocket and unlocked all of their jail cells.

"Misty!" Ash exclaimed, letting the red-head run into her arms happily. "Oh Ash!" she cried, burrowing her face in his chest, letting him rub her back tenderly. "Shhh..Misty...things are going to be okay now..." he whispered.

"Ash!"

Ash turned around and saw Jay. He let go of Misty, and collapsed into his father's arms. "Oh daddy!" he said softly, as his father rubbed his shoulder. "Nice to see ya again son," Jay said softly.

Misty meanwhile, walked over to Jake. "Thanks Jake..how can we ever repay you,"

Jake shrugged timidly. "Nah..I..just changed my mind..."

"You did the right thing," Ash suddenly spoke up, "I don't hate you anymore,"

Jake chuckled. "Thanks," he smiled nervously.

Giovanni was dead.

. . .

Ash and Misty sat under the large oak in Gary's backyard.

The sun was shining, the birds were flying, and a crisp wind had filled the air. "Wow...that..was pretty crazy, huh?" Ash admitted, squeezing her hand.

Misty nodded, pushing a lock of orange hair from her face. "Thanks Ash..you really saved me..."

Ash grinned bashfully. "Hey, don't thank me, you should be thanking Jake," he pointed out.

Misty shrugged, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I said we should break up..cos our relationship wasn't working out..."

Ash swallowed. "Yeah?" he squeaked.

Misty smiled, kissing him on the forehead. "I take that back,"

Ash's eyes widened, and he jumped up excitedly. "Does that mean I'm your boyfriend again?"

Misty laughed, nodding. "Yeah, it does,"

Ash stared at her, as she laughed her angelic laugh. The wind passed through her beautiful fiery red hair, her aquamarine eyes shining under the sun, her milky white skin practically glowing, as she sparkled with love and compassion.

He couldn't resisit. He put his arms around her neck, and pressed his lips against hers, as the engulfed in a magical kiss.

"Ahem..am I disturbing something?"

Ash and Misty both jumped apart, and saw Jay standing there, laughing as the two of them turned cherry red. "Dad!" Ash whined.

Jay shrugged. "Geez you guys, don't get mad at me..." he paused, "Get a room!"

Ash and Misty blushed harder. "Shut up!" Ash said playfully, walking to his dad's side.

"Hey mister... where's your mama...I can't wait to see her.." Jay said dreamily, and Ash stumbled backwards a little, his smile vanishing.

Ash shifted uncomfortably. "Uh..ya see..." he glanced at Misty helplessly. Misty frowned. "Jay..you and Ash should actually have a talk..." she murmered.

Jay glanced at them confused, before shrugging. "K son, lets talk inside,"

Ash gulped and nodded, following Jay into Gary's house.

Misty smiled, sitting back under the tree.

Someway, somehow, she knew the relationship was going to work out afterall, because true love doesn't just disappear because of boys like Rudy, or people like Giovanni...and she truly loved Ash.

**Author's Notes**

I hope you guys liked the last chapter! MAUAHHAHAHAH! It was so awesome...actually...it kinda sucked...but whatever...I thought it was okay...and I still have an epilogue to do...wrap things up...tie up any loose ends... like..6^.^ who shot Delia...Paul...Ash's surprise that he was making for Misty...all in the Epilogue! :)))) And..hehe...don't ya all kill me...no sequel. I know, I know, you guys wanted one...but ya know my other story "The Journey Of Love," well, I'm planning on working really hard on that one...so...I won't have time to work on a sequel for this one anyways...of course...maybe during the christmas break or something, I could whip up a sequel to this...but I doubt it. Still, if you liked this story, I'm sure you'll enjoy The Journey Of Love even more, although its more descriptive then this one. Bye for now! Thanks for reading and please review! Happy writing!


	18. Epilogue

**Deeper Love**

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Pokemon

Epilogue

Ash and Misty seemed to be getting phone calls every passing second, as the two teenagers scurried around Ash's house, finding the phone and pressing it against their ear to answer anyone that had called them.

Now that Ash's father, Jay, was back, Ash didn't stay at Gary's anymore, and had resumed to taking his break at his own house, although he was planning on leaving soon on his journey, as the past months had been a big break from pokemon training, and he really needed to brush up his skill.

Jay had took Delia's death better then Ash, mostly because he was trying to be strong for his son, and because not having seen her in seven years made it easier for him to get used to the fact that she died.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Ash jumped from the couch, while watching television, and screamed, "I got it!" dashing over to the videophone in the kitchen, and turning on the screen. "Hi!" he said cheerfully, in high spirits.

Jake's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Ash," he smiled. "Oh, Jake!" Ash said surprised. "What's up?"

Jake's grin grew wider. "Things are going good," he exclaimed, "..Actually, I've got a job at the pokemon center...I'm working towards being a pokemon breeder," he explained.

Ash chuckled. "Ah, like my friend Brock...hey...I can give you his number, I think he could give you some helpful tips,"

Jake nodded. "That'd be nice...I've wanted to be a breeder for a long time...but I always felt like I had to work for team rocket..." Jake's face darkened, but he quickly smiled. "But thats over now,"

"Exactly," Ash agreed.

. . .

Meanwhile, Misty held her cellphone to her ear. "Mmm...hey May..."

"Hi Misty!" May exclaimed. She was oblivious to everything that had happened after Ash's birthday party. "Guess what?" she squealed over the phone.

"What?" Misty chuckled, twirling a peice of orange hair around her finger.

"Drew..took me out on this romantic candlelight dinner...it was SO cute!" she gushed, going into the details.

Misty laughed. "Can I talk to Drew?" she asked.

"Sure," May replied. A minute later, Drew's voice cleared. "Hey...Misty, right?"

"Thats me," Misty said breezily, "So I heard you and my friend are in _love," _she teased.

She could practically see Drew blushing beet red. "Uh yeah.." she could hear the awkardness in his voice. Boys would never learn how to talk about love and crushes. Never.

RING RING RING. "Whoops, hold on, got someone else on the other line," Misty apologized.

"Hey Misty!" It was Dawn.

"Hey Dawn," Misty responded brightly. "What's up?"

"Greaat...actually...Kenny and I are going to compete in a couples coordinating contest!" she exclaimed.

Misty's mouth dropped open. "Wait...so you guys confessed!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah.." Dawn squealed, "He was so nervous..but it was so sweet...eeek!" Well, Dawn would be the one to squeal over her boyfriend.

"So, are you and Ash going to go travel again together?" The bluenette asked over the phone.

Misty voice quieted. "Not really, remember I have to run the gym..." she murmered, "I only took that break as a vacation, and I extended it because of what happened with Ash's mother,"

"Oh.." Dawn said. "Did you tell him yet?"

"Yeah," Misty sighed, "He's sort of upset that I can't come, but he's going to try and visit more, and I'm going to try to get as many breaks as I can manage to go see him, so its not like we'll never see each other,"

"Okay, well I gotta go," Dawn apologizied. Then she added, "Kenny and I planned a make-out session today,"

Misty made a face, as Dawn hung up. Ewww... only Dawn would_ plan _a make-out session with her boyfriend...

She quickly finished the conversation with May and Drew, and put the phone down.

She got up and made her way to the kitchen. She could faintly hear Ash finishing a conversation with Brock, and walked over just as he turned the screen off.

"Gosh," she exclaimed, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I never knew we were this popular...people have been calling us non-stop,"

Ash smiled, running his fingers through her beautiful long red hair. "Yeah, we haven't got much time to ourselves, have we?" he winked at her playfully, and she pulled away, smirking. "...and what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded through her smile.

Ash put his arms around her neck and kissed her lightly under the ear, before passionately kissing her on the lips. They broke apart, and Ash looked at her shyly. "With my dad around I haven't had much time to do that," he said quietly, and Misty giggled, her face flushing pink.

"...and with all these phonecalls too," Misty pointed out.

"Did you know..." Ash paused, "Nobody came to Giovanni's funeral,"

Misty sighed. "Paul would have," she shrugged, "But he's arrested,"

At the name of Paul, Ash's teeth gritted, and Misty sighed, kissing him on the forehead. "Good thing too," Ash growled. Later on, the couple had found out that Paul had shot Ash's mother, which was all probably a part of Giovanni's big revenge plan.

Ash suddenly blinked taking a step back, and a grin spread across his face. "Oh yeah! Misty! I totally forgot!" he exclaimed excitedly. Misty cocked her head, and Ash's heart melted. "Oh god Misty," he groaned, "Your too cute and pretty, I can't take it,"

Misty punched him playfully. "Okay, now what did you forgot?" she asked, blushing from the earlier compliment.

"A surprise.." his russet eyes glinted, "For you!"

Misty looked at him confused.

"See, you know...when I found out that Rudy forcefully kissed you on the lips...I wanted to apologize so I made this surprise for you...but then you got kidnapped and everything..." he exclaimed, "...and I totally forgot I have to show it to you still!"

"But then wh- waaaaaa," Ash grabbed her arm and raced out the door, running toward Professor Oak's place. "Aaaaash!" Misty cried, "Why are we going to Gary's?"

"I forgot it at his house!" Ash cried back, running up the front steps of the labratory.

"Oh, I feel so special," Misty said sarcastically, rolling her aquamarine eyes.

Ash rang the doorbell excitedly, and a few seconds later, Gary opened it. "Hey guys what are you - HEY!"

Ash dashed past him, not bothering to acknowledge him, and fleeted toward the guest bedroom, bursting inside with Misty close behind.

Misty leaned against the wall, panting. "This better be worth it," she huffed.

"It is," Ash promised, "Now close you eyes,"

Misty tried to protest but Ash demanded it, so she closed her eyes, crossing her arms.

A moment later, Ash said in a soft voice, "Okay, you can look now,"

Misty opened her eyes and her breath caught.

In front of her, was a large door sized painting of a beautiful lake and forest, and in the middle was her and Ash, perfectly drewn, standing and holding hands. The picture sparkled like it was real, and Misty almost felt like she could touch the water, it was so good. "H-how..h-ho.." she stammered, "I didn't know you could draw!" she blurted out.

Ash chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ermm...I learned a few stuff from all that travelling with Tracey, ya know," he murmered, blushing pink above the bridge of his nose. "I know its not great but..."

"It is great Ash!" Misty gushed, "Its beautiful..I can't believe you drew and painted this!"

In the corner, scribbled in Ash's loose handwriting in black marker, it said, _To Misty, my biggest dream fulfilled. _

Misty smiled softly. "What about being a pokemon master?" she asked gently.

"That comes after, Mist," he said in his sweet voice, wrapping his arms around her, making the red-head girl feel safe and secure as she nuzzled her face against his chest. "Your the most important,"

"You were right Ash," Misty said quietly.

"Huh? Bout what?"

"We really _were _destined to be together,"

. . .

**Author's Notes**

ITS DONE. WOW. TWO OR THREE MONTHS WORTH OF WRITING IS DONE.

WOW.

Hehe, sorry. I'm just SO HAPPY. I'm writing in capitals. CAPITALS.

HEHE. What did you think? Good ending? I thought it was a bit weak, but it summed things up pretty well, right?

NO SEQUEL. (Don't kill me, please,) I already stated this in the last author's notes, but I'll say it again, There will no sequel to this, especially cos I really don't know where to go with the story anymore. Its sorta good, right how its ended now.

BESIDES...I AM WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY **THE JOURNEY OF LOVE. **I would be pleased if you followed that story, as I am attempting to make 50 chapters and make it an epic. :) Anyways, I want to thank all my reviewers...

**Lots Of Thanks To: **

_**Crazygirl100**_

_**Mikyuku-chan**_

_**FollowingTheWind**_

_**BlueJay511**_

_**Zflame393**_

_**Auramaster24**_

_**Sakurablossom729**_

_**UltimateCCC**_

_**Mysteryangelcutlass14**_

_**Kitsune8757**_

_**AnonJ31**_

_**Takamira**_

_**Artoo-Detoo**_

_**EroLyin**_

_**Jimmyle311**_

_**Crazywolf1991**_

_**Batmanischicago (LOL...even if your review was mean...) **_

_**IPinkNinja**_

_**Poke-Digifan123-awesomeJ**_

**THANKS YOU ALL! AND AS I ALWAYS SAY...HAPPY WRITING! :) **


End file.
